


Family is a Choice

by Nix_1020



Category: Marvel
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, New Family, Not Steve Friendly, Other, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter, Protective Tony, Protective Vision (Marvel), annoying steve, bad may, bad team rogers, caring Tony, eventual protective wade, not team Cap friendly, peter is adorable but also a little shit, possible spideypool, slightly aged-down peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nix_1020/pseuds/Nix_1020
Summary: Tony's trust in people is tested, specifically the people he would have gladly called family. Only to realize that family is only those who would not leave your side in a time of need no matter how much easier for them it might be.(Sorry I suck at summaries)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please comment and tell me what you guys think. And as for the bad team rogers tag, I am not anti-steve. In fact I love Captain America, I just had the idea for this story and I'm going with it.

                Tony Stark never wanted children, hell he didn't consider himself suitable to be called family to anyone. But when the Avengers came along he thought that was what having a family must feel like. Sure, they were a bunch of misfits but they were his misfits, they had movie nights and game nights and nights where they would just tease each other constantly because that's what family does. Tony was finally beginning to love himself and realizing that others cared a great deal about his wellbeing too. He was sleeping more and drinking less, it all seemed to be getting better and better.

That is until the Civil War happened.

All Tony wanted was to show some responsibility for their actions, to admit their mistakes like decent human beings. He knew they didn't have the right to act above the law and that they had gone too far but the others didn't see it that way. Tony tried answering the demands of the people of over one hundred different countries and his so-called family left him in the middle of Siberia on the verge of death.

                It was in the middle of Siberia that Tony realized that they weren’t his family, that he never had a family. Not truly. The image of Rogers standing over him and bringing his shield down on his chest will forever be in his nightmares, a perfect example of why Tony believes people should be kept at a distance. This is what he was thinking about when he saw a red blur leaning over him and picking him up, armor and all, and carrying him to safety like it was nothing.

                “It’s going to be okay Mr. Stark. You aren’t going to die here,” were the last words he registered before allowing himself to go unconscious.

 

Tony woke up in the med bay of his tower with no knowledge of how he got there.


	2. Chapter 1

                “Well hello there, honey bunch. How are you doing this fine day?,” Tony said as he noticed Rhodey waking up in the chair beside his bed, watching as Rhodey startled to attention at his voice, telling him that he’d been out for a while. Looking into Rhodeys’ relieved eyes only served to further his theory.

“Tony! Thank God you’re awake!,” Rhodey shouted, giving a startled Tony a hug, “I have to go get Pepper. Don’t you dare even think about getting out of this bed or so help me God I will put you in a straightjacket until you are fully healed,” with that he rushed out of the room only to return seconds later with a very frantic looking Pepper.

“It’s about time you woke up dear. I was so worried,” Pepper told him after giving him a quick kiss. Wrapping her arms around him in a strong hug that he had no hope of escaping nor did he wish to. Their reunion was cut short however when Ross burst into the room demanding answered to who Spider-Man was and why he was involved in the Civil War in the first place.

In response to his harsh demands Tonys’ only reply was, “I don’t know who he is Ross and the only interest I have in finding out is to be able to send him a thank you card, as for why he was involved it’s because I asked for his help because we were outnumbered and if it weren’t for him the damage would have been a lot worse. Now if you’ll excuse me a very traumatizing event to recover from.”

Once FRIDAY assured him that Ross was out of the building Tony started demanding information about how he got to the tower because the only thing he saw was a red blur and he refused to even consider that it might have been 13-year-old Peter Parker. But it seems Rhodey had other plans as to the topics discussion.

“I’m glad you’re alright Tony but now I get to lecture you. You involve a 13-year-old child in a fight with Captain America! What the hell were you thinking?!,” Rhodey shouted so loud that Tony was glad to have soundproofed the entire building.

“In my defense, I did not know his age until after the fight and I saw him without his mask,” Tony offered as explanation for his misjudgment.

“Wait, you really didn’t know how Spider-Man was before the fight?,” Pepper asked with a slight look of wonder.

“No I didn’t, I tracked him to one of his frequented resting placing in order to talk him into helping me. I didn’t even think about how old he might be because we were desperate. I saw my mistake when his mask got knocked halfway up his head during the fight and I saw his face,” Tony confessed feeling shameful of his actions or lack thereof. Rhodey looked shocked at this new information, having thought that Tony would have found out everything about someone before asking them for anything.

“Well now we have to deal with a superpowered child in spandex!,” Pepper scolded lightly, knowing Tony already felt bad enough but feeling the need to emphasize the severity of the situation.

“We can’t let Ross get anywhere near him especially if Ross saw the footage of the fight,” Rhodey stated what was at the back of everyones mind. What was on that footage could put Peter in extreme danger, catching the Winter Soldiers metal arm without breaking a sweat would turn a lot of heads in the underworld, including Hydras.

“So what do we do now?,” Pepper looked at Tony with an expectant as though he isn’t working with a drug idled brain.

After taking a moment to collect his scattered thoughts Tony replied with the only option he could come up with at the time, “We have to train him and keep him as safe as possible without letting anyone know who he is. He is too young to have to deal with politics and such. And since he doesn’t have parents, and before you say anything I checked, the kid only has an aunt and clearly that she isn’t as concerned as she should be. So we will have to be the concerned people in his life.”


	3. Aunt May is RUDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May is a bitch but it is a must. Peter is cute and fierce, like he should be.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?,” May shouted from the door way of Peters’ room causing him to startle and turn, caught red headed (literally) in his suit.

“Aunt May I can explain!,” Peter cried while scrambling to follow her through the apartment, but having to stumble back as she spun back around to face him with an expression filled with betrayal, doubt, and a little bit of disgust. 

“You can explain, huh?! Well I’m all ears!,” she challenged him stepping into his space until he was backed against a wall.

“Well you see there is an explanation for everything but it’s hard to know where to start,” Peters reply was small and full of caution. But this only made his Aunt May blow up even more.

“How about you start with how you became a freak in spandex? Or why the fuck did you think it was good idea to do this to yourself in the first place? Did Stark ask you or did you volunteer to be experimented on because I sure as hell know that you weren’t a fucking mutant when I took you in!,” she screamed in his face while he turned the same shade of red as the suit he was wearing.  

“Firstly, Mr. Stark didn’t have anything to do with this. It happened on the field trip to Oscorp and it was an accident, I got bit by a radioactive spider. It gave me spider-like powers,” Peter stated in a stronger voice than before.

"Well you had better get rid of them," Aunt May said, a clear threat in her tone and eyes.

"I can't they're permanent and I don't want to. I can help people with these powers, Uncle Ben always said 'With great power comes great responsibility'," Peter replied defensively both wanting her to accept him for who he is now and to realize his character never changed, that he is still her nephew just like he'd always been, but his hopes were short-lived when she backhanded him across the face with a snarl.

"Don't you dare speak my husbands name, he meant those words for high-ranking officials  _ not _ freaks of nature or lab rats. I want you out of my home and don't bother coming back. You are no longer family to me," she stated with a cold disgusted look in her eye that Peter only seen her use on child abusers and the like. Peter watched, heartbroken and alone, as she walked away with pride clear in her steps.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

7 months later

Peters' nightmares were no longer of the Volture, they were of Aunt May cold disgust of him. The one person that was supposed to love and care for him was now disgusted by his very existence.  

Although this stung and would haunt Peter for the rest of his life, he refused to allow her  define his existence. At the age of 13 he created a small online graphic design business that would keep help sheltered with food in his fridge. Peter may be shy about admitting it to others but he was under no illusions of just how much of a genus he was. People often underestimated his intelligence because of his humble and shy demeanor but that could work out in his favor. It just so happens that it did while renting an apartment on the top floor of an old apartment complex in Queens, no one wanted it so it was cheap and the owner took one look at him and thought it was an easy sale as long as he kept quiet about how young the tenant really was.n

It was in this rundown leaky apartment that Tony found Peter after hours of searching through school records (only to find that after Peter was kicked out of his Aunt's home he took it upon himself to take all the necessary tests to graduate high school at his age), facial recognition software (only being able to catch glimpses with no real indication of where he lived) and only managing to find the bank account Peter made for himself by hacking into the bank's database after seeing that it had been hacked by Peter himself. 

Peter was cooking dinner when Tony knocked on his front door,

"You can come in Tony, it's unlocked!," he called, not being able to move from his place at the stove. If Tony was surprised by Peter knowing who it was at his door he didn't show it as he entered the kitchen looking as put together as always.

"It's nice to finally see you again Peter. I've been looking everywhere for you! I have no idea why your Aunt is so hostile but I imagine it was a pretty big fight for you to up and leave," Tony started testing the water and noting the way Peters' shoulders tensed up right when he mentioned his Aunt. 

“Yes well I thought it was time that we got this talk over with since you were clearly not going to simply let me be,” Peter told him, confirming his suspicions that he let Tony find him. 

_ Damn, how smart is this kid anyway?,  _ Tony thought to himself while buying time by surveying his surroundings. 

“I don’t think it is a good idea for you to be on your own Pete. I would be more understanding if you were to go back to your Aunt and we could work out agreeable terms for you to continue being Spiderman. Would you be willing to do that Peter?,” Tony asked him in a deceptively light tone, simultaneously trying to lighten the mood and convey the severity of the situation of having a  13-year-old kid out on his own, no matter how smart. 

“I would,” Peter admitted in a fragile tone that warned Tony that this situation was not totally of Peter's doing, “If she were to accept me, powers and all, but she will not,” he finished with a level of certainty that prompted Tony’s next question.

“How do you know she wouldn’t”

“Because she already knows,” with that Peter walked out of the room briefly and brought back a tablet that was clearly homemade and showed him the footage of the discussion with his Aunt. Once the video ended Tony could not stop himself from pulling Peter to him for a tight hug,

“Don’t you dare believe a word that woman said. She is clearly delusional. Now onto what was plan A all along. Peter I want you to know I care about very much, you are in my top 5 most trusted and loved people in this entire world, so don’t think that what I am about to do is in any way out of a sense of obligation okay?,” Tony waited until he felt Peter nod against his chest before continuing, “I want to adopt you Peter. I want you to be my son.”

Peters’ eyes  widen at what this man, his hero, his mentor, the most intelligent man in the world was telling him and as Tony pulled back to meet his gaze, Peter saw past everything. Peter saw a man hoping, pleading that he would consent to being his son. A man asking permission to fill the role that nobody else wanted to fill and Peter would never, not in a million years, pass up the chance to make the man that he already saw as a father his actual father. But first Peter had to be sure of two things before accepting this,

“Okay I’ll be your son but two things have to change permanently.”

“Anything Pete. You name it and it will be done.”

“First stop drinking, if you’re going to be my Dad you aren’t going to die of alcohol poisoning. And second stop helping those backstabbing morons that blame you for everything,” Peter finished with a glare that surprised Tony with the intensity and power behind it but Tony didn’t have to think twice before agreeing to those terms.


	4. Peters' side of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is awesome.

(Back at the Tower)

“Hey Vis, do you know where Tony is and why he is out of bed?,” Pepper asked as she entered the common room with a disapproving look on her face. 

“Mr. Stark seems to have found the location of Peter Parker and went to speak with him about why he was not living with his Aunt for several months now,” Vision told her without hesitation, internally hoping she would see that Tony was concerned for Peter and take it easy on the man. Pepper hummed in response, having been briefed on Peter's situation early on, but still planned on giving the genius an earful once he was back in bed where he belonged. 

“Any news on the Rogues?,” she asked, changing the subject to the true problem area in their lives, Pepper was ready to get revenge on those who dared touch the man she loved and she was not planning on taking prisoners. 

“They are currently still in Wakanda complaining about how Mr. Stark is being unfair to them. It seems that they are under the impression that Mr. Stark wrote the Accords himself and is the only one pushing them through,” Vision informed her in a tone that conveyed his amusement for the situation the Rogues put themselves in, “But I did find something rather interesting while looking at the footage T’Challa gave us access to.”

“What is it Vision?,” Pepper asked when he paused.

“It appears that none of them know what truly happened in Siberia. Rogers seems to have led them to believe that Mr. Stark attacked for no reason.”

Pepper’s eyes widened at that and then she burst out laughing as the door to the elevator opened to reveal a smiling Rhodey.

“Hey guys, what’s so funny?,” he asked while wheeling himself in, having insisted that Tony wait until he is fully healed before starting on bionic-legs for him. 

“Rogers let his team believe that Tony attacked for no reason. He didn’t tell them about the video at all,” Pepper said after she had caught her breath. 

“How is that funny?”

“Simply put, Rogers is making the same mistake twice. By not telling his team he is allowing us to be able to pull the rug out from under them in an instant. Not only is that funny but they also think the it was Tony behind the Accords instead of T’Challa’s father,” she explained, having already gotten Tony’s permission to use the video they found in the bunker of the entire event. Pepper was just waiting until the right opportunity to use it. Rhodey gave a few chuckles himself hearing that news before moving on to his own.

“I’ve been out doing some recruiting for the New Avengers. So far I got Dr. Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, Jennifer Walters, She-Hulk, Hope Van Dyne, Wasp, and Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel. And don’t worry she is actually a captain not a propaganda poster,” when Pepper looked at him with a confused expression he continued, “Rogers was never in the military. He tried to get in 5 different times all rejected due to his health issues and on the fifth he was picked up to be a military lab rat, but he never actually served in the military. People just called him Captain due to his time on stage as Captain America for war support.” This had Pepper practically cackling with the possibilities to ruin the Rogues. 

“Wait so let me get this straight. We’ve got a Captain who was never a Captain, a.k.a. a freud, an ex-assassin that switches sides more than she does clothes, a retired agent that abandoned his family while knowing they were in danger from the infodump, two mindless Captain Freud fanboys, and a woman that claims to be a victim even though she knowingly volunteered for Hydra and who mind raped Tony into helping create Ultron AND mind raped Banner to release the Hulk to kill innocents. These fuckers are so dead, especially when it becomes known that the ‘Captain’ and Hawkeye are the only ones that put her on the team in the first place. They can’t blame Tony for that one because technically he was never an official Avenger in the first place,” Pepper was beaming with anticipation at roasting marshmallows over the Rogues. Rhodey and Vision shared smiles as Tony came out of the elevator with Peter in tow. 

“Hey what are you all smiling evilly about and should it be said in front of my child?,” Tony asked with a teasing grin, hoping someone would catch the last bit. 

“Oh you know just about how the Rogues are going to burn in hell before they’re even deceased,” Pepper replied joyfully, striding over to kiss Tony’s  cheek and lead him over to the couch to sit down.

“Pep! No evil plans in front of children!,” Tony chided.

“It’s okay after I saw what they did to you I will even help set them ablaze,” Peter stated plainly before realizing what he said and freezing accordingly.

“What do you mean you saw what they did to Tony?,” Rhodey asked, now suspicious of Peter. 

Peter paused for a moment before muttering a ‘screw it’ and told the truth, “I had a feeling something bad was going to happen so I attached myself to the bottom of Tony’s helicopter when he went to the Raft when he left I followed him as best I could with the thing but it was difficult since I had to knock out the pilot in order to do it and I never flew one before but I followed him to Siberia and to the bunker. I didn’t land until Rogers and Barnes were leaving with T’Challa. I went inside and saw you unconscious and fatally wounded. I got you into the helicopter first and then went back inside to quickly hack into the Hydra database with Karen. After getting all the information I could safely get without altering anyone of my presence in the system I flew us back here as quickly as possible.”

Peter looked up after he finished his run down of events and was met with shocked expression. Vision was the first to recover from it and immediately went to hug and thank Peter for saving Tony, which had him blushing. Rhodey was simply smiling gratefully before asking, “And why didn’t you stay?”

“I didn’t think you’d all want me here. I don’t have the best track record with people actually wanting to keep me around,” Peter replied shyly, this confused Rhodey into asking for furthering explanation, 

“Well my parents abandoned me when I was very young and as much as I’d like to believe that they would’ve come back if their plane hadn’t crashed, I know for a fact it’s not true. I was awake that night while they set me on the cold front porch, I heard them discussing plans for their new life without me. And then my Uncle Ben died, he was shot and bled out in my arms. And when I got back from the Civil War, but before going to help Tony, my Aunt found out about my powers and kicked me out for being different. So I guess at that point I wasn’t in the place to risk another rejection or abandonment.” 

They all looked at him with a mixture of shock, pain, and rage. Rhodey immediately pulled Peter towards him to grip him in a tight hug while saying to the room,

“I don’t care what anyone says we are keeping this boy.” 

As Vision and Pepper nodded in agreement, Tony replied, “Well that’s good because I’ve decided to adopt him.” The three present looked at him in shock, they all knew how he felt about family but no one said anything because they all could see how alike the two were without even being blood. 

“But Peter don’t you dare do something that reckless again! I don’t care what is on the line because JESUS you piloted a helicopter without any prior knowledge how!,” Tony screeched while Peter curled into Rhodey saying, 

“Colonel Rhodes! Protect me!”

“Hey kid, it’s Rhodey to you! I’m gonna be your Uncle after all” Rhodey laughed as Tony continued his shouting until Pepper shushed him telling him it’s a good thing Peter did what he did or else he might not have a dad or a family, everyone laughed at that and before things got too serious again Vision had dinner prepared. Tony had already told FRIDAY to pull up a parental rights agreement for May Parker to sign and for a judge to see. 

 

They were all at the dinner table when Tony asked a question that seemed to have slipped all their minds,

“What did you find on the Hydra server?”

Peters grin promised even more destruction for the Rogues than Peppers did, “I found proof of Wanda and Pietro Maximoff's volunteering to be Hydra experiments and proof that she is the one that was behind Ultron all along. Also videos showing how she worked with Ultron. And that Hydra was the one that bombed her home with a  _ fake  _ Stark missel. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg.” Pepper looked at him like a proud mama bear as he slid the flash drive containing all the information across the table to her. 

“They messed with the wrong family,” Tony said while looking at the two most angelic looking people he’d ever met, knowing that they were in fact avenging angels out for the blood of those who hurt their family. 

“That’s right dear now take your medicine,” Pepper ordered as everyone chuckled and cooed at Tony’s annoyed face. 

“Now Peter about school-,” Pepper started before Tony interrupted her.

“He made sure he tested out of all grades when he was kicked out of his aunt's place. He’s a high school graduate.”

“Why that would have given you at least two free meals a day?”

“Because I was forced to go to school normally, I never liked it. It was slow and the kids were mean all the time. By that point I had already started a small graphic design business online so I didn’t need to deal with that so I got out,” Peter explained calmly and Pepper turned to Tony with her eyebrows raised.

“Are you sure he isn’t yours biologically?” 

Tony simply laughed in response before kissing her cheek and joking, “He gets his brains from me and is vengeful spirit and good looks from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be adding anything about the actual adoption because it isn't very important as the media coverage of it later on in the story.


	5. Chapter 5

(In Wakanda)

“Stark thinks he’s going to get away with this. He is keeping me from my family and he is going to suffer for it,” Clint said as they watched the news reporter talk about the warrants for their arrest. 

“Don’t worry Clint. I’m sure Tony will come to his senses soon and apologize and everything can go back to normal,” Steve assured the archer while taking a seat next to him on the large sofa, “For now we just have to lay low and wait. Thankfully T’Challa is nice enough to let us stay here.” The rest of the team nodded while watching as the next story came up, this one was about Tony’s recovery progress. He was seen walking into the courthouse earlier this week and there were some speculations as to why. 

“See he’s probably just getting rid of all that Accords and criminal charges non-sense so we can come home without much of a hassle,” Steve told them with a smile, completely missing the way the guards at the door rolled their eyes at his stupidity.

“You can’t seriously expect us to go on the field with him after this right?,” Clint demanded looking furious at the very idea.

“Of course not!,” Steve exclaimed, “He can come back but only as the money and weapons maker, but obviously someone has to be there at all time to monitor him. We don’t want another Ultron.” Everyone in the room hummed in agreement before their attention was called to the King.

“It appears someone from your home has come to speak with you all, please follow me,” he directed before turning and heading towards the dining room with the team trailing behind him. Only for them to stop in their tracks when seeing who was there to speak with them.

“Let’s skip the shock and awe phase about how our untimely demise was greatly mistaken and have a seat we have things to go over,” Fury stated in a tone that said ‘shut the fuck up and do what I say’. He and Coulson were at the opposite side of the room waiting for them all to be seated. 

“Are all you fuckers complete morons?!,” Fury started with preamble, “We leave for one second and you go fucking everything up!” Coulson nodded his agreement while setting down files for each of them, no one dared touching them. 

When Steve tried to open his mouth to argue but was silenced by a truly cold look from Phil, “This is not a debate Rogers,” he said in a dangerous voice that set everyone on edge, Phil had never spoken to Steve that way, Phil loves Steve. 

“After the stunt you all pulled the public are out for blood and it is only going to get worse from here. SHIELD isn’t big enough to protect you anymore, we don’t have the resources, and Stark sure as hell isn’t going to do it anymore. And I can’t blame him,” Fury informed them with a serious face and watched as they all shouted their protests.

“Why wouldn’t he fucking help?! This is all his fault anyway!,” Clint shouted drowning everyone else out while ranting about how Stark took his family from him. 

Coulson leveled him with an unimpressed stare before inquiring, “Are you done yet? Yes? Good. For your information Barton the only reason your family is alive right now is because of Tony Stark. After Romanoff and Rogers dumped all of SHIELDs information onto the public web Ross set his sights on them but before he could get hands on them Stark swooped in and got them to a secure location barely an hour before Ross’ men got there.”

Clint glared daggers at the Agent, “Stark touched my family! I’m going to strangle him!,” he threatened, obviously ignoring any part where Tony saved his family. Fury just rolled his eye,

“Barton, shut the fuck up. We aren’t here to talk about that, we are here to talk about how you are going to shut up and beg the court to spare you,” Fury stated while anticipating the interruption. 

“Why should we have to beg?! We did the right thing. They’ll see that, get rid of the Accords and everything can go back to normal,” Steve said while Clint shouted about Stark needing to stop being petty and needing to drop the Accords. Fury held up a hand for silence and taking a calming breath before stating,

“The Accords aren’t going anywhere and Stark can be however he wants to be no one is going to touch him. Besides when Tony Stark starts being petty I’ll tell you because this is him being petty this isn’t him doing  _ anything. _ ” 

“Oh please, of course it’s Stark being petty. He’s just mad about Steve beating his ass in Siberia and he thinks this Accords business is a great revenge scheme,” Clint grumbled sullenly. 

Fury and Coulson shared a look before Coulson stated plainly, “Stark let Rogers and Barnes win,” when everyone on the team snorted he continued, “That suit can level mountain and buildings, that suit can hold its own against the hulk (for at least 5 minutes). So if he wanted Barnes and Rogers dead, their corpses would be freezing in Siberia right now.” 

“That just proves Stark had a hissy fit and should be crawling back any minute,” Clint stated confidently while Steve paled. Fury and Coulson shared another look,

“You don’t know? Rogers didn’t tell you what happened?,” Coulson asked, looking directly at Steves increasingly pale face.

“He told us that Stark attacked him for no reason and he disabled the suit just enough to get away,” Sam reported.

Fury looked about ready to murder Steve, “What really happened in that bunker is that Zemo killed the other Winter Soldiers before they even got there and then forced Stark to watch a video of the night his parents died. But they didn’t die in a car crash they were murdered by the Winter Soldier, so being emotionally distraught Stark attacked Barnes for killing his mother. Blasting off his arm before Rogers started slamming his shield into Stark, crushing his rib cage almost entirely, Rogers also destroyed the arc reactor that powered the suit so Stark was fatally wounded, trapped in a dead suit and Rogers and his best bud left him there without a second glance.” The room was shocked into silence, T’Challa and his guards looked appalled, the princess looked murderous, and Steve's team slowly turned to him in hopes of a denial. 

“Please tell me that’s not true,” Sam said calmly but the fact that Steve stayed quiet was answer enough, “Leave no man behind is the  _ first thing  _ you learn at bootcamp Steve!”

“He was trying to kill Bucky! I had to stop him!” Fury let out a heavy sigh and reiterated what Coulson had said,

“If Stark wanted you dead you’d be fucking dead.”

“Stark is still being petty. He has no right keeping us from our home,” Clint stated while Wanda muttered about it being Starks just desserts. 

“Tony Stark isn’t keeping you anywhere. The reason you can’t go home is because you broke the law,” Coulson said slowly, as if speaking to a small child. 

“Did you even talk to him? We’re his friends, surely he’d help us,” Steve said ignoring the looks from the two men that implied they worried for his sanity.

“You betrayed a man with trust issue out the ass, who can literally blow you off the face of the earth without lifting a finger and you think he’s going to help you?,” Fury asked genuinely curious about Steve’s answer.

“I think you’re exaggerating a bit and yes because he owes us, we are his friends,” Steve told Fury, as if it were obvious while his team nodded in agreement. 

“You really don’t know who Stark is, do you? There is a reason he was known as the Merchant of Death. Any who has  _ ever _ betrayed him are either dead or incarcerated,” Coulson told them in a serious tone.

“Well they weren’t us,” Natasha replied simply.

“You’re right Romanoff, they were much more dangerous than you lot. Open the fucking files.

First we have The Ten Rings, who kidnapped him, tortured him and tried to make him feel helpless to in order to break him, tried forcing him to build weapons for them and killed his only friend in that desert cave they had him in. His reaction was to build the very first Ironman suit while having a car battery hooked up to his chest and he burned The Ten Rings to the ground.

Next is Obadiah Stane, Stark had known him all his life and thought of him as a second father. Stane betrayed him, nearly killed him by taking his newest arc reactor out and nearly kill Pepper Potts. Starks reaction was to put in his old arc reactor, that had a few hours worth of energy, put on his suit and go after Stane. Stark killed him while Stane was using a suit with the superior arc reactor and superior weapons.

Then came Ivan Vanko, the man who tried to humiliate and kill him, while trying to destroy everything he worked for. Vanko died in his attempts.

Justin Hammer tried discredit and humiliate him along with destroy his company. Justin Hammer is incarcerated.

Lastly Aldrich Killian tried to kill him and harmed Pepper Potts, he is dead.

Everyone who crosses Tony Stark pays dearly for it and you expect to be different. So, you fuckers wanna tell me how you’ve got this handled or are you gonna do what I say,” Fury finished calmly looking at the pale faces before him. 

Steve is the first one that recovered, “Don’t worry sir, we can handle Tony’s tamper tantrum.” 

“Rogers you are a fucking delusional moron if you think you’re going to still be Stark's ‘friend’. Not only will he burn you to the ground, he won’t do it alone. He has Pepper Potts, Colonel Rhodes, and Vision. All of which are very intelligent and influential in their own right,” Fury told him trying and failing to get the reality of the situation to sink in.

“Like I said Fury don’t worry. Stark will realize his mistake and everything will go back to normal. He needs us, he owes us,” Steve stated confidently, clearly believing that they are all Stark has. Fury looked about ready to strangle him before Coulson stepped in,

“Alright you don’t want our help fine, just let us know when you’re ready,” he said as he gave Fury a meaningful look and the two left the room with that.

 

“They are going to get a rude awakening,” Fury said as they boarded their quinjet.

“Yes but clearly it is necessary because they honestly believe all of this is because of Stark,” Coulson replied.

  
*****

(Back at the Tower)

“Welcome to my humble abode Mrs.Barton,” Tony said as they entered the main common room.

“Please don’t call me that, I won’t be Mrs. Barton for long after what Clint has done. Even I can’t forgive that kind of stupidity. Please call me Laura,” she said as she followed Tony with her kids in tow. 

“Well Laura just let me know if there is anything I can do to make this situation easier for you and your children.”

“Mr. Stark-”

“Tony. If I’m going to call you Laura you are going to call me Tony,” he interrupted smoothly.

“Tony, you’ve done more than enough for us. You saved us from Ross, you’re keeping us safe. But I would appreciate getting in contact with a good divorce lawyer,” Laura said with a small smile that spoke of her endless gratitude. 

“I’ll make sure you have the best divorce lawyer in this city. Your husband will not touch you or your kids again if that’s what you want,” Tony replied, not letting her object to him spending more money on her by holding up a hand and continuing, “I understand the desire to keep your children safe, Laura. I will help as much as I can, which happens to be a lot. In fact since you are trusting me with your safety I would like you all to be the first people to be introduced to the most important person in my life, one second.” With that he left the room for a minute before returning with Peter behind him.

“Laura, kids, this is Peter. My son, we just got the adoption finalized this morning,” Tony announced with pride in his voice and a smile on his face. 

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Peter said politely while waiting for their shock to wear off. In the end Laura smiled and pulled Peter and Tony into a tight hug that you children joined in on. 

“Congratulations!,” Laura laughed, Peter sent a questioning glance at Tony, who nodded encouragingly at him.

“Since you’ll be staying here there is something you should know about me before I do something that might confuse you,” Peter stated watching her and her kids’ reaction before continuing more confidently, “I’m Spiderman.”

Laura didn’t even blink before laughing and replying, “Of course you are. I wouldn’t expect anything less from the son of Tony Stark. Thank you for telling me, I know how important to you not to have it as public knowledge so rest assured we will not tell anyone. Isn’t that right kids?” Cooper and Lila nodded in agreement while Nate made grabby hand for Peter as soon as he said ‘Spiderman’. 

“May I?,” Peter asked holding his arms out for Nate with a smile.

“Of course, Spiderman is his favorite hero,” Laura winked at him as she handed a squirming Nate over to him.

“Oh really?,” Peter said with a sly grin on his before using his webbing to make a hammock in the corner and laying there with a certain giggling baby while the other two children gaped before exclaiming that they wanna sit in a hammock too. In response Peter made a slightly bigger hammock for the two of them to share. Tony and Laura watched them fondly for a moment before Pepper walked in.

“Tony I set up the press conference for Thursday morning, that should give you time to prep Peter,” she informed him while taking in the scene. 

“Laura Barton, meet Pepper Potts. The light of my life. Pepper meet Laura soon to be ex-wife of Clint,” Tony introduced them.

“Well I hope there won’t be any hard feelings when I get done with your current husband, I’m not planning on keeping prisoners,” Pepper told Laura while shaking hand. In response Laura grinned, 

“Please destroy away the worse he looks the easier it will be to keep him away from my children.”

“Your kids okay with not seeing their father?,” Pepper asked concerned but was quickly answered by the children themselves. 

“Miss, if he was our father we would be his first priority but we aren’t. That’s Captain America. So he is nothing but the man who abandoned us when he knew we were in danger because of the Captains and Romanoff's info dump,” Cooper said and a glaring Lila agreed nodded in agreement.

“Rogers said jump and he stopped being our Dad to ask how high, so we don’t want him to be our Dad anymore,” Lila stated in a voice of contempt that should not have to be used by someone her age, crossing her arms over her small chest.

Pepper smiled at the two children, saddened by the fact that they have to be so bitter at such a young age but having every right to be. 

“Well they can be apart of our family now, right Tony?,” Peter asked hopefully, clearly already attached to the baby that was sleeping on his chest. 

“Of course they can! The only prerequisite is not being a backstabbing abusive jerk and as far as I know they aren’t,” Tony said with an increasingly fond smile.


	6. The Bridges are burnt but whose going with them?

At dinner that night after they all had been introduced to each other it was Cooper that broke the silence,

“What exactly are you gonna do with them?”

Both Pepper and Peter grinned at him while Tony replied, “We aren’t going to do anything but tell the truth.”

“Is the truth enough to hurt them like they hurt all those people?,” Cooper questioned, looking wary. 

“What do you guys know about Wanda?,” Peter asked his grin growing as he watched the three Bartons exchange glances before Laura answered.

“We don’t know much. Clint just told us she was misguided and needed help. He kept on calling her a kid so I was picturing someone your age at least.” The other adults around the table laughed at the absurdity of the thought.

“Wanda is an ex-HYDRA agent that volunteered for experimentation so she could get powers to get revenge on Tony for ‘killing her family’. She is also the one truly behind the whole Ultron mess, she only switched sides once she knew he was going to kill her and her brother along with the rest of the world. Both Captain America and your husband willingly let her onto the team without any training or a psych evaluation,” Rhodey told them before continuing, “That is only a taste of their stupidity.”

The kids mouths were agape and Laura looked downright murderous. 

“Though we could use your thoughts on a certain matter,” Tony stated looking hopeful and smiling at Laura. 

“What is it, Tony?,” Laura asked, trying and not quite succeeding at putting aside her emotions to be helpful.

“We can’t decide to do this all before or after they’re pardoned. See it’s only a matter of time before the Council allows it and the President is one of Rogers fanboys so there isn’t really a point in trying to stop it. So in your opinion which would hurt more; being on their homeland as it turns against them with the rest of the world or watching from afar knowing that’s what they’re walking into?,” Tony asked, genuinely looking for her advice but she couldn’t ignore the obvious question.

“What do you mean it’s only a matter of time before the committee allows it, they hate the Rogues just a lot more because they are privy to more of the truth than most people?”

“Because there is a war coming. One that will decide the fate of Earth  and many of them think we will need them. Don’t worry though Laura, we don’t actually need them. It’s just going to take the Committee time to see that. Some people conveniently forget that I accomplished world peace that lasted for years all by myself,” Tony said, patting her hand.

“Tony I know you’re a genius but you are only one man and the Iron Legion can only do so much,” Tony smiled at her while she made the statement to let her know she cause no offense.

“Don’t worry, I’m not the only one that going to be fighting. There’s Spidery here for one, who for everyone's information is stronger than both Rogers and Barnes combined and just as much of a genius as me. We have Vision, a pure being with an infinity stone. There is also Rhodey, as soon as I get him walking again and everything I’ll be adding stuff to War Machine to help with his legs. We also have new comers, like Doctor Strange, who is the Sorcerer Supreme, and Captain Marvel, who is an actual Captain. Oh! And Wasp, A.K.A. Hope Van Dyne. So don’t worry we don’t have a shortage of heroes we just have to pull them all together,” Tony explained politely. 

“So you don’t plan on letting them fight?”

“Of course they can fight! On the ground. I don’t trust them in the air and if they think they’re getting everything handed to them like last time they have another thing coming,” Tony stated with a smile before continuing his meal.

“Well if you don’t mind I’d like to use that press conference for an announcement of my own,” Laura requested with a smile.

\-----

(Thursday, in Wakanda) 

“Guys! Starks holding a press conference!,” Nat shouted for the others to gather around the TV.

“It had better be to announce our triumphant return to the States! This place is great but I want to see my family!,” Clint ranted while entering the room, “Hey that’s my Laura!,” he continued when he spied her sitting next to a lanky teen with messy brown hair.

“Who’s that?,” Sam asked, pointing at the teen, who had a slightly nervous expression on his face. Clint snorted, 

“Who cares? I just wanna go home,” he said just as Steve, Scott and Wanda entered the room.

“Everyone wants to go home Clint, but first we have to wait until Tony admits he was wrong. Now shush it’s starting,” Steve stated confidently, thinking that’s what the press conference was about. 

“Good Morning ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for being here. I know all of you want information on what you’ve so creatively dubbed ‘the civil war’ but that is not what I am here to talk about today, I will be holding another press conference on that subject at a later date.-,” Clint booed at the screen before he was shushed again by the Captain, 

“I am here to talk about something that has occurred in my personal life that I feel the need to share with you all, if only so you don’t find out later and make the wrong assumptions. This is something I’ve been working towards for a while, even before the ‘Civil War’ started. I have adopted a young genius, like myself, to carry on my legacy. Many of you have long wondered what would happen to the Stark name if something were to happen to me, well everyone here is your answer. I’d like to officially introduce you all to my son, Peter Stark,” the lanky teen, whose name apparently was Peter, stood up next to Stark with a proud, though somehow shy, smile spreading across his face. Everyone in the room shocked into silence as the press went crazy, rapidly firing questions at the newly announced father and his son.

“Mr. Stark when did you meet this boy?!” “Mr. Stark did you consider anyone else while adopting?!”  “Mr. Stark will this change your viewpoint on the Accords?!”

Stark held up a hand for silence, “I will answer the questions I heard and no more than that. I met Peter while he was touring my company, I asked him if he understood what he was looking at, when I asked he wasn’t looking at me and didn’t know who he was answering, and he told me exactly what it was, how it worked and how it was built in great detail. I offered him an internship with me because he was so young to have known such things and working with him only strengthened my opinion that he is in fact a genius. I decided to adopt him because at some point our working relationship no longer fit mentor and protege but instead father and son, so I simply made it official and asked him to be my son. And lastly no this does not change my standpoint on the Accords, if anything it enhances it. I want to make a good example for my son and that means working with the people for what they want and what the people want is to feel safe in their homes without worrying that some foreigner with an American flag tattooed on his ass is going to come barging through their country claiming he is there to save it, but causing more destruction. Consent is everything and I feel as if it is necessary for a country to have a say about who they ask for help, if they decide to ask at all.”

“That’s bullshit!,” Clint shouted at the TV before going quiet when he heard Stark introducing his wife.

“Now please turn your attention to Mrs. Laura Barton.”

“Hello everyone, I hope you’re having a pleasant day. I would like to state that I do not know where my husband is nor do I condone his actions, in fact that is why I am here today, to speak and hope that he is watching. I cannot be with a man that up and leaves his family before asking what he is leaving them for, I cannot be with a man that refuses to give explanation for his actions, I cannot be with a man that will not have the consequences of the pain he helped cause. Clint, if you are listening to this, this is me formally informing you of our divorce, the hearing is set for Wednesday next week be there or you lose your right to contest the divorce and you forfeit custody of our children. That is all I have to say,” with that Laura left the stage with the two Starks and Pepper, who was waiting in the background.

 

The room was silent before Clint got his voice back from the shock.

“That’s a lie! Laura would never do that! Stark is forcing this on her!,” Clint started raving about how he’d kill Stark with his bare hands, it took Steve physically holding him down to stop him from leaving.

“Clint! Clint! There is no point in leaving now! If you go they will be able to track our location and our fight against the Accords will be for nothing! You said it yourself Laura wouldn’t do this so there is no divorce so nothing good will come from you leaving now,” Steve was shouting by the time he was finished, waiting until his friend’s breathing was back to normal to let him up.

“I’m still going to make him pay. He isn’t going to get away with this,” Clint declared with a look of promised violence before resuming his perch on top of the couch.

“What I can’t believe is they actually allowed Stark to adopt a kid,” Scott stated to bring the room away from the Laura situation, making everyone but Steve laugh.

“Once we get back we are going to have to fix that. We don’t want Tony around an impressionable mind, who knows what he’s filling the kids head with,” Steve announced and they all started brainstorming ways to get Peter away from Tony.

“We can’t just call Child Services because it’s Stark. He’ll just make the problem disappear,” Clint shot down Scott's first thought without hesitation. 

“Than we’ll have to get the kid to agree to it. It shouldn’t be to hard once we tell him the truth about the situation,” Sam mediated, “We just have to get him alone to do it.” The others nodded in agreement and Wanda spoke next,

“Why don’t we just bring him here and explain it to him.”

“Maybe because that’s technically kidnapping,” Scott told her but was alarmed when he saw the other considering the idea.

“It would be easier to have access to him here so we can explain without risk of interruption and in the end he will see that we’re right so it would be for his own good,” Steve contemplated before agreeing with Wanda, getting Peter here would be the best course of action.

“You’ve got to be joking. The court won’t see it that way, they’ll only see that we’ve kidnapped a kid from his adoptive parent,” Scott tried to reason with them but they all seemed set on the idea now.

“Once we explain and get him on our side, he’ll tell the court that he came willingly so that no one gets unnecessarily hurt. Don’t worry about it,” Steve countered, not noticing the look of shock and disbelief that Scott had on. 

“I have some old spy contacts that should get the job done,” Natasha offered with a smile.

“Good, get them on it and I’ll make sure everythings ready for him,” Steve told her with a returning grin. With that Natasha left to contact her friends settled in for a day of bashing Stark and watching TV, willfully blind to the exchanged looks of the guards standing by the door and the guard that leaves for a moment.

That guard rushed to the Princess to inform her of this development, having been given strict orders to inform her of anything the Rogues were planning.

“Princess! I am afraid we have a dire situation,” the guard burst in on a royal family lunch consisting of King T’Challa, Princess Shuri and their mother, Romanda. The three looked at him disapprovingly as he made several bows of apology, waiting for an explanation for the interruption.

“Your grace ordered me to inform you immediately of anything the former Avengers planned that would put Wakanda in danger,” he stated plainly hoping the Princess would like to speak in private, only receiving a nod from her. As he hesitated the Romanda spoke,

“Well out with it,” she commanded.

“The Rogues are planning to kidnap the child of Tony Stark,” the guard stated in a rush. All the royals were wide eyed in shock before Princess Shuri burst into action.

“We cannot let that happen, brother. It would cause Tony Stark to declare war on us and rightfully so. We cannot win against him,” she stated while pulling out her cell, as Romanda nodded in approval.

“We have only successfully hid them so far because Tony Stark has not been searching. If his child is taken no one will stand in his way,” Romanda reasoned, knowing what lengths a parent would go for their child.

“He is only just been adopted,” T’Challa said, grasping at straws.

“Yes dear, but you saw as well as I the look of love and devotion that Tony Stark gave the boy. If that boy comes to harm I have no doubt that the world of those who harmed him will burn, we must stop them before it is Wakanda that is in flames,” Romanda’s tone gave no room for argument. 

“What do you suppose I do mother? I cannot turn them in because that would mean admitting to housing them,” T’Challa countered.

“Dear don’t be foolish. Dr. Stark already knows they are here. He just chooses to ignore the information,” Romanda told him what he already knew, “Simply warn Dr. Stark before the event can occur.” 

“I’ll be doing that seeing as he trusts me more than he trusts you brother,” the Princess stated plainly before turning back to the guard, “Thank you for the information, you may return to your post.”

Bowing once more the guard did as he was told, breathing a sigh of relief that Wakanda would be safe from the wrath of Tony Stark.

 

(Later that day at the Compound)

“Dr. Stark!,” called someone he recognized as one of the undercover agents that had to be rescued after Rogers and Romanoffs info dump. Turning to regard them with his full attention, along with Vision, Pepper and Peter who were accompanying him through the Compound planning the changes to it due to recent events.

“How can I help you Agent?,” Tony asked with a kind smile that didn’t seem to put the woman before him at ease.

“It’s Romanoff sir. She contacted me with a mission,” the Agent said in a serious manner. Tony raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue and when she didn’t prompted,

“And since you are telling me it is obvious you aren’t going to do it so please inform me what it is.”

“She is looking for someone to kidnap your son sir,” the agent stated with an uneasy expression, watching as the smile slipped from Tony Stark's face, to be replaced with something much harder and colder.

“I see, well get me both Coulson and Fury here now and don’t act like they aren’t alive I am not an idiot and they aren’t as good as they like to believe,” he ordered her calmly before turning to those he considered family.

“From now on Vision I would like you to accompany Peter every where, they are not going to touch a hair on his head. I’m also having Happy go everywhere with you two. Alright,” Tony half requested, half ordered while Vision nodded and Peter looked pissed off.

“What the hell is wrong with them?! Are they deliberately trying to make their situation worse,” clearly not worried about the impending kidnap attempt. 

“I have no clue but they just made it worse, I am going to have their heads for even considering this,” Pepper stated viciously, putting her arm around Peters shoulders in a motherly manner. 

“Tony what’s going on,” Rhodey demanded as he and Happy entered the room, both looking on the scene in front of them with concern.

“The Rogues are going to try to kidnap Peter,” he informed them in a voice of barely contained hostility, watching with joy as their expression grew to match his own, “Happy I want you and Vision with Peter at all times, alright?”

“On it Boss. They won’t touch the kid.”

“Tones what are you going to do and how can I help?,” Rhodey asked making it clear that he will not be left out.

“I need you to inform the other New Avengers, they need to be on high alert. No one knows Peter is Spiderman and we are going to keep it that way for as long as we can so we need them to help keep this situation from happening. I think we need to release some of the information we have in order to turn the heat up on the Rogues ‘vacation’ in Wakanda,” Tony said with a smile that would have chills running down anyone's spine.

It was this smile that Fury and Coulson walked in on, “What do you want Stark? And how the fuck did you know we were alive?”

“You’re little pet project is trying to kidnap my son. I thought I’d give you both fair warning to steer clear of them,” Tony watched the shock take over their faces.

“How do you know this?,” Coulson asked curiously but the answer was interrupted by a phone call. Which Tony ended quickly having already known the information the person on the other end was about to say.

“Romanoff is stupider than she looks, she contacted old SHIELD friends to try to get them to do it but failed to realize that those friends would be loyal to me for saving their lives after her little info dump,” Tony stated in an eerily calm manner.

“And if we don’t stay away from the situation?,” Coulson inquired.

“Than I will view you as a threat to my family and watch you burn with them. If you stay back I’ll let you have whatever is left of them afterwards.”

“Understood Stark, just be careful of the bridges you burn,” Fury stated with a grim expression.

“I didn’t burn the bridge but I will be the one to throw them on the fire they created,” Tony replied in an ominous way. 


	7. The Burning Begins (Part 1)

Peter was grinning devilishly as he watched the fight unfold, he really should’ve known it was only a matter of time before the Rogues to do something to set Tony off. Though he didn’t know they would sink this low, kidnapping REALLY?! 

“Stark you can’t be serious!,” Fury exploded after a moment's thought, “By cutting them out completely you’re just going to make the whole situation worse.”

“The situation of them facing the consequences of their actions or the pardons, Nicky?,” Tony asked condescendingly, knowing Fury wanted nothing more than his precious redheaded backstabber back. 

“You’re the one that warned us of the coming war, you remember the fucking giant army you said you saw? We are going to need EVERY FUCKING ONE of the Avengers if we are going to beat that,” Fury stated with painstaking slowness, no doubt in an effort to keep his voice from rising in volume. In reaction to what Fury was suggesting Tony stood toe to toe with him, channeling every ounce of power he possessed and rarely ever used into his stance,

“Just because a war is coming does not mean they get to walk away from their crimes smelling like roses. The replacements we have already found for the Rogues are already better than them. We do not NEED them. You want them, but they have gone to far this time. Too many people were killed and harmed, from too many countries they rampaged through, and now they are talking about kidnapping a child. My child. So no we don’t need them and you can be sure that if you try to save them from the bed of their own making I’ll make sure you go down with them. I should remind you that I was the one that cleaned up the mess they left with the fall of SHIELD, so not only do I have hundreds of trained Agents who are loyal to me, I also have all of SHIELDs secrets I managed to hide before ANYONE could see them, lots of videos involving you in a quite a few compromising interrogation techniques,” Tony replied calmly, before sending Peter, Vision and Happy out of the room. Fury looked uneasy at not being obeyed immediately, Tony was not backing down and both Fury and Coulson were starting to see that the only cooperation they got from Tony Stark in the past was not from intimidation but actual willingness that he disguised as a reaction to their intimidation tactics. This Tony Stark would not yield. 

“I’ve looked into your roster, Mr.Stark. While I admit that Dr. Strange is better than Miss. Maximoff and Wasp is better than Ant-Man. I didn’t see anyone that could surpass a super soldier like Captain America and that’s if the Winter Soldier stays behind,” Coulson tried to reason, attempting at professionalism.

“Careful there Agent your fanboy is showing, it seems that you missed someone on the roster or you have clearly underestimated him,” Tony told him in a tone that made it clear that he was not impressed or moved by his attempt at negotiation. 

“Well are you going to tell us or let us look like fucking morons in front of the committee trying to get them back,” Fury automatically demanded when Tony didn’t elaborate. 

“I’m thinking about it,” Tony said with his usual smirk before giving a dramatic eye roll in reply to Fury’s annoyed face, “Oh alright, if you must know Spiderman is stronger than both Rogers and Barnes combined and his powers are still growing. Also his powers are much cooler than that of a super soldier. And did I mention that he also has a brain that is capable of logical thought unlike your precious Captain America,” he stated in a slightly mocking tone, enjoying the shock on the usually well controlled expressions. 

“He doesn’t have the experience the Captain has,” Coulson tried again, clearly still trying to save his precious captain. Tony could feel the headache from this whole fanboy fest coming on.

“Let me break this done for you,  _ Agent _ . Firstly, Rogers isn’t a Captain at all. ‘Captain America’ was pure propaganda and the name stuck. Rogers was never in the army and the only reason SHIELD gave him a team and sent him after HYDRA bases is because he was the strongest weapon they had at the time, so they appeased him by calling him Captain Rogers. He has no training. Secondly, by the way he led the team you created into the ground he clearly doesn’t know how to lead anyone. Thirdly, the same second he hears the word Bucky he will sacrifice everyone and everything to get to his precious Bucky. I think he’d even shoot you on the spot if it meant turning Barnes into his old self and he would say it was for the best. So in conclusion, Agent Coulson, Steve Rogers is not fit for the title of Avenger or the title of hero,” Tony replied in an attempt to disillusion Coulson, “My suggestion to you Coulson is to start acting like the impartial Agent of Peace and Justice that you were trained to be.”

Coulson looked like he swallowed a lemon, about to give a retort before being interrupted by Fury, “If not Rogers who is leading the Avengers? You? Should I give your official profile to the Council?,” it was a low blow and a completely false one, they all knew it. 

“We both know that report is a joke. One, I was dying at the time so any psychological evaluations should have been thrown out the window. Secondly, Romanoff hated me from the beginning so any report she ever did would have been biased,” Tony snorted, calling his bluff, “Not to mention the fact that Rogers never went through the evaluation process, come to think of it no one but me did, so I don’t think the committee is going to give it much thought. Now if you’ll excuse me I have some reputations to ruin.” 

Dismissing them with a wave of his hand he turned back to Pepper, “Peps I need to get back to the Tower. Will you be alright making the rest of the decisions? I’ve already got the main ideas, though I would like to make the suggestion of moving the lab back to the Tower so no one can claim conflict of interest,” he said while Pepper nodded along.

Leaving the room he added to the loitering men, “Do not harass Miss. Potts boys, it won’t end pretty.” Tony left the compound with Fury and Coulson trailing him.

“What do you plan to do Stark,” Fury demanded, keeping pace with him. 

“That really isn’t the concern of a dead guy,” Tony stated plainly stepping into his car, about to close the door when Fury put his arm in the way.

“It is my concern if it will ruin the future of the world,” Fury replied, watching as Tony rolled his eyes.

“Nicky, the fate of the world does not rest on the shoulders of a band of criminals. I will say this only once, take your hands off my car,” Tony said, closing the door quickly nearly catching Fury's arm in it. 

“You ready to go home kiddo?,” Tony asked Peter, who was waiting in the car with Happy and Vision.

Laughing Peter nodded before asking, “What are you going to do first?”

“Oh I think it’s time I reply to a certain letter, don’t you?,” Tony replied in a deceptively casual tone, earning a grin in response.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re going to do a lot more than just send a message?,” Happy asked in a teasing voice.

“Because you know me,” Tony told him easily with a smirk.

“What do you intend to say?,” Vision questioned, his expression one of genuine curiosity. 

“Wait until we get to the Tower and you all can listen to both the letter and my reply to it,” Tony said ominously and with that the rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence.

 

(In Wakanda) 

The Rogues were gathering around the table to discuss their next plan of attack since none of Natasha’s old contacts have taken the job when T’Challa walked in. 

“What do you think you are doing?,” the King asked, his eyebrow raised, implying he already knew exactly what they were doing. 

“Making a plan to get Stark to talk to us?,” Scott tried to tell him, but making it a question instead earning him a glare from at least two of his teammates. 

“What you are doing is bringing attention to yourselves and in turn putting Wakanda in danger, which I cannot allow,” T’Challa stated, deadly calm that set the Rogues on edge.

“We need to speak with him and this is the only way how,” Steve replied, straightening and putting his hand on his hips in a dominant stance in an attempt to intimidate T’Challa into submission.

“If you are planning to do something that will bring attention to yourselves I will be forced to ask you to leave my country for the sake of my people,” T’Challa told them plainly, making it clear he will not bend to their wills. Exchanging looks the Rogues waited for their leader to respond to the clear threat in King T’Challa’s voice.

“We are not planning to make a scene. This will be a private affair., your people will be perfectly safe,” Steve reason, still maintaining his dominant stance. 

“Kidnapping a very public figures child is not the way to keep this a private affair, Captain Rogers,” T’Challa countered easily, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the shock dawning their faces. 

“Did you tell Stark?!,” Clint demanded, outrage being his go to emotion as of late.

“I didn’t have to, he already knew and I must say he is not happy. Understandably,” came T’Challa’s reply as his sister entered the room with the flip phone Steve always kept a close eye on for a reason unknown to the team.

“You have a message, Mister Rogers,” the Princess informed him, careful to appear impartial  suppressing the smirk that threatened to ruin the surprise, handing over the phone and standing back to enjoy what she knew was coming.

“Who has that number?,” Scott asked cautiously, clearly afraid of the possible answer.

“I gave another phone to Tony, so that if he ever needed us he’d have a way to contact us. If he weren’t so stubborn we’d be home but maybe this is him reaching out,” Steve sounded hopeful, which caused Shuri to fight back a snort. 

“Well are you going to see what it says?,” Sam inquired, urging him to open the phone. Steve’s only response was opening the message, thinking it was a text but found a voice message instead and flinching at Tony Stark’s booming voice.

“You FUCKERS think that I’d let you get away with planning to kidnap my SON. Really Rogers just when I thought you could sink no lower, you know I should have realized there was no line you wouldn’t cross. I really should have anticipated that the man who hid the fact that his best friend MURDERED my parents for over 2 fucking years would try to kidnap the kid that I claim as my child. You never cared about me, hell you never truly cared about anything but your precious Bucky. I hope you realize that after having the time to process the information and to get past the raw shock of it all that I can see that it wasn’t Barnes that killed my parents. That being said, if you had just told me and allowed me the right to grieve the death of my parents properly the fight in Siberia would have never happened. I would have helped you find Barnes if only to get at the people behind his capture.

“But no, you decided to ‘spare me’ when really you were just sparring yourself and it blew up in your face. You hid the truth about one of the most tragic events of MY life, as if you had any right to do so, and expected me to simply act calmly when forced to watch and listen to my  _ mother  _ being choked to death while the man whose hands were around her throat was standing not 5 feet from me! That fight boils down to you being too much of a coward to tell me the truth,” Tony’s voice got impossibly colder as he continued,

“You know after everything that happened, I wasn’t going to do anything to you. I was content to let it all play out. There are talks of pardons even now, seeing as the President is a fan of yours. But you fucked that up too. Peter is my child. You threaten the health and wellbeing of MY CHILD, Rogers, and spare me the talks of ‘oh I would never hurt him’ because I know my boy and he would fight you tooth and nail. You would hurt him in response. 

“Things have changed Rogers. You were nothing to me after Siberia, but now… You threatened to take away one of the most important people in my life, I don’t care about your reasoning because clearly your morality is corrupted. I was willing to simply be co-workers, in the future, Rhodey wasn’t happy when I told him that but he saw my reasoning. But here is some information for you all, everyone here that has spoken to Peter and has spent time with him has come to love him. They have accepted him into this family and as the baby of our family, we are naturally protective of him. Vision has stated that he will not hesitate to fatally harm anyone of you if you lay a finger on Peter. Pepper is already planning ways to stall your pardons. Rhodey is back at physical therapy with a new purpose, he want to be in the suit when you try anything so he can kick your ass himself. He has really taken to being an Uncle, hangs out with Peter all the time. I wouldn’t go near Happy cause he’ll shoot to kill, he’s got the biggest soft spot for my boy. 

“Just to sum up Rogers. I was willing to let all this go, sure we wouldn’t be friends but that was to be expected. Then you threaten my child, a boy who reminds me of all the good things about myself, he is basically someone with my mind but none of my ego. Now I really don’t feel like doing nothing. In fact I feel like watching you and your team of rogues go up in flames. 

“Oh and by the way, Peter is the only one that could or even would talk me out of ruining your reputations but after seeing what happened in Siberia and the fact that you nearly took me away from him. He isn’t very happy towards you. I feel like reminding you that Peter has the same intellect as me and, unlike me, he has public favor. He is a cute fourteen year old boy whose heart shows with every action he takes. There are already pieces about how is was his idea to put the compound to good use for the housing of all homeless superheroes, about how he has taken to looking after animals in need and, most of all, about how he is a genius with humility. And if he says something remotely against you in a single interview, you are toast. You have managed to do what I thought impossible. See I’ve known Peter for a while and I’ve never seen him angry, he’s never shown the whole teenage outrage thing, but after seeing the video of Siberia and after FRIDAY showed him security footage of when you all lived here. Lets just say I think he could rival the Hulk in his anger. You made my perfect boy, who has more patience than anyone I have ever met, show a side of himself that I don’t think even he knew about. 

“So you don’t just have one genius coming after you. You have a pure being willing to fatally harm you, a man with military ties willing to kill you, a man who has sworn to protect willing to kill you, one of the most powerful women in the world bringing marshmallows to the burning of your reputations, a genius father whose son you threatened willing to watch you burn, and a genius teenage boy with more public favor than you ever had willing to throw you to the wolves. I sincerely hope that you realize what you all threw away because if you don’t you have a rude awakening,” it sounded as if Tony was about to stop the message recording before he paused and added in a offhand voice, “Laura will be calling later because she just walked in and heard all of this, she isn’t happy. BTW, she loves Pete too and so does all her mini agents so have fun with that. Bye Bye now,” with that the message ended and everyone was pale and shaken at the promise of what was to come. 

“I told you trying to kidnap the kid was a bad idea,” Scott said in a small voice before a series of small blasts sounded from each of the former Avengers rooms. They all rushed and found all of their gear had shorted out. 


	8. New Information

“Well Steve what now?,” Natasha asked, while everyone arrived back at the table with the royals, silently noting an unknown addition to their side.

“We have to find a way to get Tony to see that we didn’t mean any harm and that it really is his own fault for putting the kid in danger, honestly what was he thinking adopting a child? We still have to rectify that mistake before he ends up ruining the poor kid,” Steve replied with a disappointed shake of his head before noticing the added company, “Oh I’m sorry ma’am I didn’t see you there, please forgive my rudeness.” His confusion grew as he only received a raised eyebrow as a response, but it was remedied soon enough.

“I would like you all to meet my mother, Ramonda,” the King introduced with obvious reluctance and a slight bow of respect towards the woman.

“It is an honor to meet you, ma’am,” Steve said extending a hand to shake which was quickly retracted at the look of offense on the faces of the guards surrounding the Ramonda. 

“I cannot say the same for you Mister Rogers,” Ramonda stated in a tone that can only be described as frigid, to which T’Challa gulped at what would follow.

“Ma’am?,” Steve inquired, tilting his head to the side in wonder, curious as to what he had done to offend her.

“Kidnapping a child is a horrible offense, young man,” she stated, reading the expression easily. All the Rogues looked shocked at the clear reprimand, no one had ever scolded their Captain. 

“It was a means to an end and we didn’t even take him,” Steve defended instantly. 

“The end does not justify the means, young man. It does not matter whether or not you actually took him, the intent was there. Anthony Stark is a powerful man and you have wronged him time and time again. It seems that this is the final straw for his patience for you all,” Ramonda told him clinically before adding, “Not that I would ever fault him for it. He has been much more patient with you than I would have ever been.”

“Ma’am, I’m afraid you do not know the whole situation. You’ve misconception of what’s occurred, I assure you we have done nothing wrong,” Steve attempted to use his Golden Boy charm that had never failed him before.

“Young man, I believe you have forgotten who you are speaking too. I have dealt with many a situation just as bad and worse than this and I know exactly what has happened because I have heard it from your own lips while you were recounting it for my son. Do not try to con me into thinking other wise because it is merely an insult,” Ramonda scolded with a look of contempt at Steve’s act, to which he looked shocked, “Now listen very closely, boy. If this plan of yours to kidnap Dr. Stark’s son gets to be public knowledge, the whole of Wakanda will not be on your side. We will turn you over in an instant. I would like to do so already, but my son made a promise and as long as it doesn’t put the people of our country at more risk than it already has I will allow it to be kept.”

“You can’t do that, he is the King only he has the power to forfeit the honor bound promise,” Natasha said with a confident expression, willfully ignoring the dark look of the guards surrounding them.

“I was Queen of this nation far longer than my son has been King, the people will follow me. Especially in a matter such as this,” Ramonda disregarded her statement, “Do not force my hand, Mr. Rogers,” with that she and her guards swept from the room, leaving behind a very ominous silence.

(At the Tower)

“Now that part one is finished it’s time that the public learns who their ‘heroes’ really are,” Tony stated before ordering all recordings of the Rogues behavior to be brought up on the main screen. 

“Doing this slowly is best so what should we start with?,” Tony asked, actively including Peter and the others in on the planning.

“Well we could start with Natasha, she wouldn’t be too harmed seeing as her reputation wasn’t that big in the first place but it would reflect badly on Rogers for working willingly with her,” Peter suggested with a thoughtful expression.

“But what about Wanda? Shouldn’t we start there?,” Rhodey inquired, casting an apologetic look towards Vision who simply smiled and assured him that there are no lingering feelings for the woman who hurt so many. 

“She’s one of the killing blows for Rogers, do we really wanna start so hard? And it’s not like we’ll be releasing all of their info at once. We’ll release some stuff about Romanoff and then some about Clint and Wanda. We can’t release it all at once or someone might think it was deliberate,” Peter reasoned looking through some of Romanoff’s secrets to find something perfect for the first release.

“I like the way you think, Pete. What do you guys think? I mean Romanoff does have the most secrets so it’s plausible that someone could find some relatively quickly,” Tony asked, looking at his son with an affectionate look.

“I like it,” Pepper said as she entered the room, “FRIDAY filled me in on what you guys were doing,” she added to avoid any confusion.

“So, we’re going for so death? I’ll enjoy watching that,” Rhodey said with a serene smile.

“I must agree with Peter, if we were to release all the information on one person at a time it would look suspicious so this plan is much more wise,” Vision stated agreeably. 

“Hell as long as these idiots suffer I don’t care,” Happy grunted from beside Peter.

“Can I pick what goes out first?,” Peter asked, his voice indicating that he already found something to be released soon. 

“What ya got, kiddo?,” Tony asked with amusement in his tone.

“Well not a lot of people know that she infiltrated your company while you were dying and then made a psych eval that she knew was faulty, leading to you not actually being part of the team at all,” Peter stated with an innocent expression. 

“That is where this all began,” Vision contemplated with a slight smile and Rhodey nodded his agreement. With that Peter and Tony set it up so the information was ‘found’ from the dumped SHIELD files along with the information about Tony’s condition at the time. 

The next day it was all over the news.

“Romanoff’s Fake EVAL”

“Romanoff Incompetent or Biased?”

“Romanoff Backstabber from the Start”

The makeshift family were gathered in the livingroom watching it all play out when Dr. Strange and Jennifer Walters arrived

“Is what they’re saying really true?,” he demanded, needing all the information before casting his own judgement. 

“If you’re talking about Romanoff knowing that I was dying and decided to do a bogus psych eval on me than yes it’s all true,” Tony informed him from where he was cuddled between Pepper and Peter. 

“That is deplorable and SHIELD should have been more vigilant and ethical,” Strange said before changing the subject, “Oh, congratulations on the adoption you’ve worked on that for a while, but honestly I’m surprised. I’ve been working with the both of you for a couple months and I thought you were Peter’s father biologically,” he chuckled, with Jenn nodding along.

“Hi Peter, I brought the brownies I promised,” Jenn said, effectively bribing Peter away from his parents with sugary goodness. 

“Why are you promising my son sweets, Walters?,” Tony asked with a mock glare.

“I may want him to do some intern work and since I can’t technically pay him by law, because of his age, I’m bribing him with sweets he asks for,” Jenn explained with a grin. 

“Her brownies are the  _ best _ !,” Peter stated while starting in on his second brownie, causing everyone to chuckle and smile fondly at him. 

“Why him?,” Rhodey asked, swiping a brownie from Pete’s plate.

“He is more competent and efficient than everyone there, not to mention he has a better attitude. Besides he came in while you guys were off at a meeting with the Council to hangout and ended up helping me with a lot of organization and paperwork. I actually got to go home early!,” she boasted while giving Peter a hug of appreciation, which he gladly reciprocated. 

“Oh so that’s where you sneak off to huh?,” Pepper asked him and he shrugged before replying.

“She had a lot of stuff piled everywhere and needed some organization so I gave it, it helps her be less stressed and get home earlier than nightfall. I figured if she’s going to be a member of the team than she’ll need to work efficiently at her job to keep up with everything so I simply showed her a way to do that. She offered sweets as payment and when I told her I didn’t want any payment she made brownies anyway so it became a thing that I came to her work to help out a couple hours a week and she brings me brownies,” Peter said with a truly innocent smile. 

“He’s so helpful and kind, I can’t believe those morons would even think of hurting him,” Jenn stated, stroking his hair as he ate yet another brownie, “If they come near him they’re getting a beating to remember, if they take him I won’t stop until they’re unrecognizable.” 

“Ha! Like to see Rogers try to get past you in any form!,” Tony cackled with a wink, “Pete, you’re going to be the most well protected kid in the world at this rate!”

“Okay okay, back to serious matters. Is that all you guys were here for?,” Rhodey asked with a polite smile.

“Well I just came to let you guys know that whenever you all are out of town I’ll gladly stay with Pete to make sure Rogers doesn’t get him,” Jenn said sitting next to the boy, the others exchanged amused looks at this.

“Well I’m not to worried but you are always welcome,” Tony said with a smirk.

“We’ll talk about  _ that _ in a minute,” Strange started with a curious expression, “But I want to know if we should be expecting any more information to come to light.”

“Oh it’s all coming out, Doc,” Tony said before adding, “But for your own protection I won’t tell you any of it right now,” causing Strange to roll his eyes.

“Well fine,” the easy acceptance made Tony suspicious but the Doctor cleared that up too, “Why aren’t you worried that Rogers will find a way to kidnap Peter?”

Tony first looked to Peter to make sure revealing the information would be welcome only when he received a shrug and a small nod did he state plainly, “Peter is Spiderman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to read more comments so please leave them!!!!!! <3<3<3<3


	9. Plans change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!! I know it's short but that's because I've been super busy with school and holiday shopping. I'm going to make the next chapter so much longer I promise!!!!!!

“How did I not figure that out?,” Dr. Strange demanded, looking a cross between amused and offended.

“I’m not surprised honestly but I am shocked that you took him to Germany with you Tony,” Jenn scolded, making Peter snicker at his dad’s mock hurt face.

“At the time I didn’t know who Spiderman was, I had no idea he was 13!,” Tony explained quickly before everyone could go on about ethics and child safety. 

“Oh, so you’re saying a 13-year-old outsmarted you?,” Stephen asked, clearly enjoying this.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, I am man enough to admit when someone is better than me and Peter is better than I am, so I adopted him,” Tony said with a smirk, “It also helped that Pete is one of the best kids on the planet.” At this point Peter was beaming proudly at all the praise, while Stephen made a noise in agreement before settling in a place at the table taking the brownie Peter offered. 

“Do you think they’ll still try to kidnap him?,” Pepper asked, changing in the lighthearted topic for a more pressing one. 

“What do you mean still?,” Jenn wondered, eyeing the the occupants of the couch with suspicion. 

“Well I may have sent a warning message saying that if they try we will not hesitate to destroy them,” Tony said with an air of nonchalance that only he could pull off.

“I’m afraid I must agree with Ms. Potts. It is valid concern, given Mr. Rogers history, he is most likely to think you are exaggerating,” Vision said with a grave expression.

“We prepare for it, it’s the only thing we can do,” Stephen said with a shrug, unconcerned about the supposed threat ogers proposed. 

“Well Pete looks like you aren’t going to be alone for a while,” Jenn told him with a sympathetic smile and a pat on the back.

Peter shrugged in response, “Doesn’t matter to me much the places I go all are around you guys so it’s not really a change.”

“Yea but I still want Vision and Happy with you at all times until the whole situation calms down,” Tony stated, the others nodding in simple agreement. 

*****

“So, oh fearless leader what now?,” Scott asked, the mooning fanboy phase ended around the time Steve thought kidnapping a child was a good idea. 

“We go forward with the plan but without outside help, it has to be done personally,” Steve said, not noticing the sneer in Scott’s voice, “Nat, do it’s possible to get him out without anyone going on red alert.”

“It’s possible but I’ll need Scott, Clint and Wanda-”

“Oh no. I will not be involved with-with THIS,” Scott said frantically looking for a way out of the situation. 

“Scott you are the main one to get in and out of anywhere without running into hostiles,” Nat attempted to reason calmly.

“The reason for that is that I  _ burgle _ things. I make sure no one is there and that I am not KIDNAPPING anyone! I don’t do anything involving anything with a pulse on principle, I most certainly don’t kidnap children,” Scott told her firmly, “I WILL NOT BE INVOLVED,” with that he stormed out of the room.

Everyone stared at the seat Scott vacated for a moment before Sam spoke, “Well at least one of us has a conscience.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?,” Steve asked, hands on his hip and the famous ‘Cap’s disappointed in you’ look on his face.

“We are sitting here calmly discussing ways to kidnap a 14 year-old kid and smuggle him out of his home country in order to force his Dad to talk to us. Morally speaking this is more than a little grey,” Sam told him plainly, not giving a damn what look was on the man’s face, “I’ll follow you, man, but I am under no illusions that this is the right thing to do.”

“We don’t really have a choice,” Steve stated, seeming more to convince himself than his team.

“We could take Stark himself,” Wanda suggested before giving her reasoning, “The boy will be highly protected now that they now, they’ll expect us to still go with it. But they won’t expect us to go after Stark instead. He wouldn’t be as protected.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea, it wouldn’t involve the kid at least,” Clint grinned, thinking they might be able to talk Scott into helping with the new plan.

“The press won’t see it that way,” Natasha tried to warn before Steve raised a hand to halt her objection.

“We either take the kid or Tony. I’m not sure of the emotional connection between the two is strong or if any of it is even real, bottom line I’d feel better if we took Tony just in case,” Steve mused before starting the team on the new plan to kidnap Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!!!! I LOVE THEM!!!!!!! <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3


	10. The Kidnapping, The Rescue And A Promise

“Your Majesty! Sergeant Barnes has been awoken from cryosleep and is missing!,” one of the Doctor charged with observing Barnes’ condition said with great urgency. 

“I am aware, you needn’t worry. The Rogue Avengers have him and are no longer in the country,” King T’Challa assured the man in a monotone voice and with nothing more to say, not willing to question his King, the man bowed lowly and left in a much more relaxed state.

*****

“Tony wait up!,” Peter shouted running towards his Dad.

“What’s up, Peter? You know I have that meeting to get to can it wait? No? Okay good anything for you,” Tony said quickly, grinning thinking he could postpone the meeting and Pepper wouldn’t say anything because it was  _ Peter  _ asking for his attention.

“Nice try, you just left your watch,” Peter chuckled slipping it on Tony’s wrist, “I may have”- a window behind them shattering interrupted him mid-sentence. They looked just in time to watch as the Rogues entered the building.

“Peter you need to run,” Tony said calmly, rushing Peter to the elevator doors.

“But what about you!” Peter replied maintaining his grip on Tony’s sleeve.

“I don’t care about me! I’m not letting them get their hands on you!” Tony told him fiercely before pushing him into the elevator and commanding FRIDAY to take him to the safe room and to inform the others of the situation. Tony’s armor encases his body as he turns to face the ones he would have proudly called his family at one point in time.

“Rogers,” Tony spits, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“We don’t want any trouble Tony-” 

“Than you shouldn’t have broken into my home and planned to kidnap my son.”

“We aren’t going to do anything to Peter. I promise you that much Tony.”

“Keep my kid’s name out of your mouth, you don’t deserve to say it, and I know for a fact that you planned to take him. I’ll make you promise too, Rogers, you touch my son or I and you will burn. The difference between my promise and yours is that mine is a  _ guarantee _ .”

“You’re overreacting Stark,” Romanov said, still crouched in an attack position.

Tony ignored her and took a calming breath and saying, “Alright I’ll give you a choice. It is either you turn yourselves in now and we tell the Council you corporated, giving you a chance at a lenient sentence, or we fight and you lose everything.”

“Turn ourselves in for what?! Doing the right thing? You’re the one fucking everything up,” Clint growled firing an arrow that never reached its target as Vision enter the room.

“I must insist that you stand down, Mr. Barton.”

“Vision don’t get involved. I don’t want to have to hurt you again,” Wanda told him with red mist circling her hands threateningly. 

“I don’t think that’ll be as easy as you seem to think,” Tony stated, causing Wanda to glare at him.

“You know nothing,” she sneered preparing to lash out at him before Rogers raised a hand to halt her.

“We are not here to harm him. We just want to talk.”

“Clearly they aren’t open to it, Stevie,” Barnes’ growled.

“We aren’t here for your son or to cause you any harm. We would just like to speak with you,” Steve spoke to Tony in a soft tone, ignoring the scoffs around the room.

“Even your own team doesn’t believe that so why should I?”

Rogers looks offended at the question, “Because it’s me.”

“I do not trust you Rogers. I never should have trusted you in the first place,” Tony told him coldly before becoming glaringly professional, “Stand down, turn yourselves in and we can overlook this break-in. It is my one and only offer.”

“It isn’t one I can accept,” Rogers stated raising his shield.

“Mr. Rogers I advise that you reconsider. The deal on the table is in your best interest,” Vision stated calmly.

“His best interest? Vision what has this bastard done to you? You should be on our side,” Wanda said to him with a desperate expression.

“Mr. Stark has done nothing to cause me harm nor change me in anyway,” Vision informed her, unmoved by her words, his words did not have a pleasant effect. Wanda became furious screeching at Tony about how he’s messed with Visions’ mind and how Vision would have never spoken to her so cooly if he were in his right mind. Rogers shushed her before it could get to out of hand though.

“Tony, we can discuss this like civilized people or we can fight,” Rogers stated.

“You’re talking like you weren’t the one that charged in with guns at the ready. And people say I’m the one that likes to make an entrance.” 

“We tried your way, Steve. It’s time for ours,” Romanoff whispered to Rogers.

“No, we need to give him time,” Rogers hissed back, it was then that Tony’s seat initiated automatic shut-down due to something making the systems malfunction. 

“Mr. Stark what is happening?” Vision asked alarmed and grew even more so when Lang appeared behind the depowered suit that had started falling away.

“Son of a bitch! You won’t get away with this. This is the second time you’ve tampered with my suit and there will be consequences,” Tony growled as Vision took aim at Lang.

“Step away from Mr. Stark now,” Vision told him and watched as Lang slowly raised his hands. 

“My job is done and I hereby turn myself in,” Lang said placing his hands on his head and lowering himself to his knees, ignoring the cries of protests from the other Rogues (clearly this was not part of their plan).

“Scott! What are you doing?!” Rogers shouted and Tony took the moment of distraction to snatch up one of the suits repulsors and fired at him. Rogers went flying back and his team went on the defensive. Maximoff, Barton and Romanov took on Vision while the others subdued Tony. 

In the end Tony was knocked unconscious and carried out of the building by Barnes as Vision was distracted. It happened fast enough that backup didn’t have time to arrive and when Vision tried to pursue Rogers shot him out of the sky. 

*****

When Tony regained his awareness he noticed two things immediately. One, he was not restrained but it didn’t matter since he was clearly outnumbered. Two, Rogers was  _ still _ trying to seem like the hero of the story.

“Alright step one is complete, now we have to see if Tony can be reasoned with. If he is in control of his own mind it should be easy but if he is under someone else’s influence we are going to have to take drastic measures,” Rogers said, pacing the room waiting for Tony to wake up for the interrogation to begin.

“I don’t understand why I can’t just go in and get this over with,” Wanda stated in an annoyed tone.

“Because we are his friends and we are not going to invade his mind unless it is absolutely necessary,” Rogers told her. The statement made Tony want to laugh at the man’s stupidity.

“Friends tend not to backstab you, threaten to kidnap your child and then kidnap you,” Tony refuted him, deeming it time to get on with this.

“Tony…,” Steve started in his usual disapproving Captain voice.

“Shut the hell up Rogers. We are not friends, you burned that bridge.”

“Tony, of course we’re friends and as soon as you drop this whole Accords business things can go back to the way they were,” some of the others snort at the statement and Wanda says something along the lines of never having been a friend of Tony’s to begin with.

“Contrary to your belief I am not responsible for the Accords. They are an idea put forth by the nations of the world in response to their peoples cries, I simply agree with them and still stand by my point that no one should have the power to go into someone else’s home without their permission or knowledge,” Tony told them in the calmest tone he could manage.

“It’s clear that he isn’t budging on this Steve. The Accords need to be stopped quickly if we are to go back to our normal lives and like it or not we need Tony to be compliant to our needs for that to happen. I don’t think we have much of a choice,” Romanov said, placing a hand on Rogers arm.

“Please Tony don’t make us do this,” Rogers looked at him with pleading eyes that made Tony ask himself what the hell was he thinking when he let these manipulative motherfuckers into his life.

“No one  _ makes  _ you do anything, Rogers. This is all just a product of your choices, choices that you made of your own free will,” Tony told him plainly and this time it was Wilson that answered him.

“So this is all Steve’s fault? That’s your angle?,” he asked with a scoff, “A man who goes back on his word has no right to refer to himself as a decent human being and here you are convincing millions that you’re a hero.”

“I’ll admit I could have handled things better. I thought you all already knew about the Accords from the news and such, but I was wrong. Still I should have had you all attend the meetings and hearings leading up to their drafting and the debates on what should have been put in the Accords in the first place. I should have made sure each of you were aware of the situation from step one but I didn’t and I apologize for that slight,” his words were met with shocked expressions and weak scoffs, “However I feel it necessary to point out that I am not the only one that made mistakes. The first mistake on your part was made by Rogers and Romanov, I’m not sure who else had excess to the information, but you two should have told me about my parents right when you found out. Don’t give me that bullshit about protecting me from more grieve, you were protecting yourself Rogers. You were afraid that if I knew your buddy Barnes was the one to choke the life out of my mother that I wouldn’t have been so willing to give you access to the resources to find him. So, the mistake you made first was your biggest if you think about it, because if you had told me about my parents murder Zemo wouldn’t have had any ammunition so Siberia would never have happened. Rogers before you start your rant about how it wasn’t really Barnes who killed my parents save it, because guess what?  _ I already know. _ Once I had time to process and accept the fact that my parents were  _ murdered _ I was able to look at the situation logically. Barnes was Hydra’s weapon, he didn’t know what he was doing and if you had told me about him being the Winter Soldier and Hydra using him to murder my parents I would’ve helped find him. I would’ve helped remove the triggers and shield him from any negative backlash there may have been,” Tony sighed, suddenly sad and tired before continuing,

“But you didn’t give me that chance, you thought you had the right to hide the truth from me because it suited your needs. And when I found out by watching a  _ video  _ of it no less, after hearing my mother scream and choke to death and seeing that it was Barnes’s hand around her neck. I couldn’t control myself, after you lying to my face about knowing and then admitting to knowing, I couldn’t stop myself from lashing out in grief and anger. What you didn’t have to do was beat me to near death and leave me in a Hydra bunker in the middle of fucking Siberia, but that is what you did and there is no changing that,” once he finished Tony took note of the shocked faces of Wilson, Romanov and Barton, clearly they hadn’t heard the full story and were looking to Rogers for some sort of sign that it wasn’t true but there was nothing but a pale faced man that sat still as a stone staring at Tony.

Wanda scoffed a moment later, drawing all eye to her, “As if you didn’t deserve all of it after what you have done,” this seemed to put back some of the others faith in Golden Boy Rogers.

“I think that is enough talk. We need Tony compliant for our plan to work. Since he isn’t willing, Wanda will have some work to do,” Romanov stated, causing Maximoff to grin.

“Tony please just do what you’re good at, make this go away and everything will be forgiven,” Rogers tried bargaining.

“Forgiven? I’m not the one breaking laws and stabbing people in the back. Besides you have to pick your battles carefully and this is one battle that cannot be won. Not because I don’t agree with you, which I don’t, but because the Accords aren’t some scheme cooked up by Ross and his people. The Accords is a response to the will of the people of 117 different countries. No one can fight that,” Tony tried explaining but he could tell it went over their heads yet again.

“You’re not giving me much of a choice here Tony,” at the look on Tony’s face it was easy to tell that he wasn’t going to bend to their will like every time before, “Alright Wanda, just please be careful. We need him intact for this to work.”

Red mist formed around Maximoff before Rogers even finished the statement but after a moment her expression became frustrated.

“Wanda what’s going on?” Romanov questioned.

“His mind is being protected somehow,” Maximoff replied, she than unleashed the full force of her powers. Red mist engulfed Tony’s body, trying to reach him but some invisible force kept it at bay and after a few moments Maximoff collapsed.

“I can’t reach his mind, it’s guarded,” she gasped from her place on the floor. The Rogues all looked shocked and outraged looking to Tony’s equally shocked expression for an explanation. 

“Not gonna lie, I don’t know how or who but I can’t say I’m not happy about it.”

*****

Vision was found quickly enough, he was knocked unconscious on top of a building. When he awoke he was understandably distressed.

“Vision calm down please, I need you to tell me what happened,” Rhodey stated, with a hand on his shoulder.

“It happened so quickly. When I arrived they all were talking nearly at once. Mr. Barton was ranting about how they shouldn’t have to turn themselves in because they claim they have done nothing wrong, Ms. Maximoff was telling me not to get involved and Mr. Rogers seemed intent on convincing Mr. Stark of something but I couldn’t catch what because Mr. Barton was shouting. Then Mr. Stark’s suit shut down and Mr. Lang appeared behind him, having disabled it and turned himself in. Mr. Stark and I fought them as best we could without causing fatal damage. Ms. Maximoff, Ms. Romanov and Mr. Barton fought me while the other three took Tony captive. I tried to follow to rescue him but Mr. Rogers fired at me and the next thing I remember is waking up here. Please tell me you found Mr. Stark and that he’s alright?” 

Rhodey gave him a regretful look and shook his head, “Don’t worry we’ll find him.”

“Damn right we will,” Peter growl from the ceiling, startling both the men below.

“Peter! I told you to wait outside. You shouldn’t be involved in this,” Rhodey told him sternly.

“That wasn’t going to happen and everyone knows that,” Peter said and interrupted Rhodey before he could start an argument, “If you try to cut me out I’ll simply find him without you. I’ve lost two father figures so far and it’s over my dead body that these morons hurt Tony.” 

Rhodey looked up, silently asking for strength, “Fine but you don’t go off half cocked looking for a fight. You find Tony and we move to rescue him  _ together.” _

“I can agree with that and I know where I want to start.”

“Where is that?”

“How the hell did the Rogues get in the country? I was under the impression that the King of Wakanda was keeping a close eye on them, making sure they don’t get to do things like this,” Peter answered before heading out of the room to make the phone call.

“Hello your majesty, I’m glad you could take this time to speak with me,” Peter greeted with the press smile Tony taught him.

“Of course, please tell me anything I can do to help,” the King replied, perfectly at ease unaware of the web he is in.

“What would help is if you could tell me how they got out of Wakanda. To do anything they would have to get approval from you,” Peter not so subtly accused.

“I do not appreciate what you are insinuating,” T’Challa told him haughtily.

“And I don’t appreciate the Rogue Avengers that were supposed to be under  _ your  _ watchful eye invading my home and abducting my dad. So why don’t you tell me exactly what happened,” Peter replied with cold eyes that looked completely foreign on his normally friendly face.

“Honestly… I am not certain what occured at the time. I remember Mr. Rogers and Ms. Maximoff approaching me but after that I do not know,” the King told him with a sigh.

“It seems like Maximoff messed with your mind, hopefully it won’t have any lasting effects.”

“That appears to be the case, I am deeply sorry that this was allowed to happen and if there is anything at all to make this easier for you please just tell me.”

“I only want one thing, Your Highness, and it will benefit both of us.”

“And what is that?”

“Do not offer them sanctuary again. If they come to you for help don’t allow it, they need to face the consequences for their actions,” Peter told him with a finality that did not go unnoticed by T’Challa.

“I suspect that if I do help them you will retaliate against me. Is that correct?”

“If you choose to assist them in any way it would be considered as aiding and abetting criminals which makes you guilty as well so yes I would retaliate. Due to the distance between you and Maximoff at the moment, she cannot control you so what you decide to do will define your standing.”

“I will not interfere with your affairs, my debt to Mr. Barnes was paid by offering him sanctuary  _ once _ . I do hope you find your father. I have a feeling that he will be much more willing to forgive them than you are.”

Peter chuckled in response, “I intend to find him and when I do they will regret taking him because you are right, Tony would be the one to forgive them out of the two of us. But Tony isn’t here. Goodbye, Your Majesty.” Hanging up Peter rejoined Rhodey and Vision.

“T’Challa’s part in this was unwilling. He was influenced by Maximoff, didn’t even remember doing it.”

“Shit I don’t want to think about what that bitch is doing with Tony’s head.”

“Hopefully, nothing. We need to find him fast. Did you get anything out of Lang?”

Rhodey rolled his eyes, “He wasn’t very helpful just said they were planning to set up base in a warehouse  _ after  _ they got Tony.”

“FRIDAY pull up a map of New York and mark all of the warehouses and storage facilities.”

“Yes, Peter.”

It took a moment but when the map was finished it was lit up like a Christmas tree. “Alright now it has been two hours since Tony has been taken and they couldn’t have been on the road for that long because a they would be recognized to easily so limit it now to only the ones that can be reached within a hour and a half,” the number went down considerably.

“Okay now what? That’s still a lot of area to cover,” Rhodey said skeptically. 

“Well we aren’t covering all of it, I just needed a range.”

“A range for what?”

“One power I have is precognition. Tony and I never got a chance to test it so we don’t know how much distance it covers or anything, but I know that I can find Tony with it,” Peter told him with a tight lipped smile.

“You’re going to have to explain later, for now just find him.”

Peter concentrated solely on the map for a few solid minutes before pointing to a warehouse not thirty minutes away, “He’s there.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive.”

“Than let’s go,” Pepper intercepted, outfitted in her own armor, causing Peter to grin.

“They aren’t going to know what hit them.”

Just when everyone was about to head out Rhodey stopped Peter and asked, “Why aren’t you wearing your gear?”

“My gear is my SpiderMan suit and none of these morons deserve SpiderMan. I want to look them in the eyes so they know that when someone messes with my family they don’t get off with mercy. SpiderMan gives mercy, he is about justice and making sure no one gets hurt. I’m not going there as SpiderMan because he would have mercy, what they are going to get is Peter Stark, the teenage kid whose Dad they took and has no mercy to give them.”

“We aren’t going to kill them Pete,” Strange told him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Oh I know we aren’t. I’m going to do much worse and I want them to be able to remember my face when I tear them apart. After this Tony won’t be holding me back from giving the public  _ every  _ detail about what they have done,” Peter stated with a look of cold determination that rivaled Peppers’. 

“You know the government will likely forgive and forget this right?” Jenn said with a sad sigh.

“Yes but the people of this country won’t, now enough talk let’s get my Dad back and put these assholes behind bars.”

*****

Surrounding the warehouse was easy and with the aid of the local police the Rogues had very little chance of escape.

“We need to contain Maximoff first she’s the most volatile,” Rhodey told the Task Force.

“I have just the thing,” Peter added handing something resembling a potato launcher to the Captain of the Task Force before explaining, “I looked at the specs for the collar that was used to contain her powers. This will launch a wire-like rope that I made to do the same thing, once she’s wrapped up in it her powers won’t work and it’ll give you enough time to put the collar on her.”

“Are you sure this will work?”

“It was based off the science from the collar so it should work fine. Good luck,” Peter told him with a smile and snatched up the mic before Rhodey could, “Hello Rogues, we know you’re in there and that you have Tony. We have you surrounded so you could make this easier and just come out peacefully.”

~A look inside~

Peter’s statement interrupted whatever Rogers was about to say about Tony’s mind being protected and caused Tony to start grinning.

“Natasha I thought you said we had three days at least! It’s only been three hours,” Barnes snarled, no used to being caught in the middle of missions.

“It was safe, there isn’t anyone I know that could have found us this fast!” to this Tony couldn’t help but laugh, making head whip towards him.

“You know who's doing this Stark,” Barton growled, stepping forward ready to beat it out of him if need be.

“Oh yes, I do and I couldn’t be more proud.”

“What are you talking about Tony?” Rogers asked nervously as the battering ram started at the doors.

“The one person smart enough to find this even faster than I could is the same person you pissed off the most,” Tony said with another delighted laugh.

“Who are you talking about Stark,” Romanov demanded, unholstering her guns.

“My son, the genius boy who has a bone to pick with all of you,” Tony said as the door crashed down and men swarmed the warehouse. Shots were fired and to the Rogues surprise Maximoff was rendered useless very quickly by some tech that blocked her powers. Everyone else tried to fight their way out but even the WInter Soldier was taken down with ease thanks to specialized cuffs that Tony recognized as the ones Peter was tinkering with the other week. 

At the end of it all Peter emerged from the crowd of officers and walked right up to Rogers to look him in the eye to say, “I wouldn’t try something like that again if I were you,” but the look on his face was one Tony was familiar with. The Rogues might be in custody but Peter was far from done with them.

 

After Tony and everyone returned to the Tower for a family dinner while the Rogues were being processed Tony turned to Peter to ask, “What are you planning?”

“To not let them get away with anything,” the reply came with such a tone that Tony knew that nothing was going to stop it.

****(In the interrogation room)****

“Well, Rogers, what do you have to say for yourself?” Fury questioned.

“Taking Tony was a mistake,” Rogers admitted, but it looked like he was pulling his own teeth out.

“That wasn’t your only mistake, just your most recent one,” Fury told him, raising an eyebrow when Rogers opened his mouth to protest.

Rogers deflates and sighs, “What can I do to get out of this?”

“You aren’t getting out unscathed. You’re going to have to give something to get something,” Fury told him with a blank expression.

Puffing out his cheeks in frustration Rogers nodded, “So, let’s make a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only promise I'll make is that there will be a next chapter ;).


	11. Peter and Pepper's Beginning of Justice

“It would have to be one hell of a deal to make everyone forget about your most recent stunt,” Fury grunted, looking grim.

“What do they want?” Rogers asked.

“The real question is what are you willing to give,” the Director fired back.

“I am willing to play ball on the Accords with a few requests,” Rogers replied with ease.

“You aren’t in any position to be making requests Rogers,” Fury scowled.

“It’s only two things. Bucky to be able to come with me and Tony to be the one explaining everything,” Rogers commented.

“Rogers! You want the Council to force the man you kidnapped to interact with you for large periods of time?” Fury demanded and was blown away by the absurdity that was Steve Rogers reasoning. The man in question shrugged without a care in the world and the two had a stare down before Fury sighed.

“Can you get the rest of your team to sign,” Fury asked, watching as Rogers nodded before continuing, “I’ll see what I can do but I can’t give any guarantees.” 

*****

“Sir, call from the Council for you,” came FRIDAYs voice, cutting into family movie day and causing Tony to sigh and look defeated.

“I knew that they would give in and let him make a deal, I just didn’t think it would happen so quickly,” he muttered before speaking slightly louder, “Put them through FRI.”

“Good afternoon Mr. Stark, I hope you are doing well after the ordeal earlier this week,” Everett Ross greeted.

“Of course, it’s going to take more than that to knock me down,” Tony told him with a fake grin.

“I’m sure that’s true but I am afraid this might do you in,” Ross told him worriedly, Everett had come to like Mr. Stark and the Councils decision is going to cause this man more pain than necessary. 

“If this is about the Council accepting a deal from Rogers, I already knew they would. So, please tell me what they gave him,” Tony told the representative in a no-nonsense manner.

“In return for him and his entire team signing the Accords the Council agreed to have Barnes’s case dismissed…,” the Councilmember trailed off, clearly anxious about whatever news he drew the short straw to deliver.

“Out with it,” Tony ordered, ready to have all the information.

“They also agreed to have you oversee their transition personally,” Ross rushed out, his family that was scattered around the room gave sounds of outrage that Tony had to shush before replying.

“Technically speaking they can’t do that. Anything that is not a mission or speaking with the Council on behalf of  _ specified _ others is not in my contract, so I have every right to refuse as stated in my contract,” Tony told him primly.

“I know and I informed them of that but they seem convinced that I can simply tell you what to do and you’ll simply comply without reservation,” Ross said with a slight chuckle.

“Well you can tell the Council to shove it because those people kidnapped me and I still haven’t figured out what happened to stop Maximoff from taking over my mind so I still don’t feel safe with her anywhere near me, let alone Rogers,” Tony said with his head held high.

“I’ll tell them that, Mr. Stark. I honestly don’t blame you for turning this away after what they’ve done to you personally and I feel obligated to tell you since you have refused to interact with them willingly they will more than likely force the interaction in some way when you’re visiting the Compound or even them visiting the Tower and such. We would not be able to help that nor would it be strictly illegal for them to do so,” this statement got more of an outcry from Peter and Pepper than anyone else.

“I’m sorry but I still cannot be forced to interact with the people who have been terrorizing my family for the past few months and please when you tell them of my decision be sure to inform them that any forced interaction by them will be treated as harassment,” Tony replied in a cool tone.

“Of course Mr. Stark, I hope you have a good night,” the Council member bid the polite goodbye before hanging up.

“The nerve of that man! He actually thought you’d just bow down because the Council gave him a deal! Well the Council might think we need him but we know better! We don’t need a bunch of backstabbing pieces of shit like that! Oh, I would love to smack Rogers’ self-righteous face,” Pepper fumed walking over to Tony and pulling him into a hug, “They aren’t going to get away with this.”

“Pep we can’t do anything without bringing trouble from the Council,” Tony reasoned.

“You can’t but I can,” Peter interrupted with a sly grin, causing Pepper’s eyes to twinkle and Tony to groan.

“Pete, don’t get that look, that look causes bad things to happen. Just let it go,” Tony tried telling him but Peter was already shaking his head.

“No, they are not getting away with this. I’m not letting them get off as easy as the Council did,” Peter told him sternly, “Nothing will be able to be traced back to anyone here so they can’t blame you for it.”

Tony rolled his eyes affectionately, “Well first let me figure out what stopped Maximoff so we can be prepared when they come after us anyway,” he reasoned and had to raise an eyebrow when Peter’s grin widened.

“I may or may not have had something to do with that,” Peter said teasingly before Rhodey elbowed him to continue, “I made a shielding program that protects the mind of whoever is wearing the item that the chip I built the program into is on. I put the chip in your watch the day you left it behind, which conveniently is the day they took you. I also put one in everyone else’s watches so as long as you wear the watches you have on your minds will be safe.” Everyone but Rhodey was stunned into silence.

“So that's what you’ve been up to while study the collar for the wire rope for Maximoff. I was wondering what else you made,” Rhodey said grinning and throwing an arm over Peter’s shoulders, “You did good kid.”

“Good? Good?! He did GREAT! Hell you made a telepathic shield  _ and  _ cuffs that can hold the Winter Soldier!” Tony shouted excitedly, grabbing Peter and hugging him for all he was worth.

“Okay I don’t think anyone can say that Peter  _ isn’t  _ smarter than Tony,” Strange said with a smirk, ruffling Peter’s hair.

“They really shouldn’t have messed with this family, we have a boy genius on our side,” Jenn teased, kissing Peter on the cheek. 

While they celebrated the genius that was Peter Stark, Rogers and his team were informed of the new developments, needless to say they were not amused to find that not even the Council could force Tony to do something he didn’t want to.

** The Next Day **

~Are you free today?~

~I can make myself free today if need be. Is there a need?~

~I want to think of some precautions we can take with the Rogues, as well as make life more difficult for them~

~That’s more than enough reason. I’ll see you in 5~

 

Peter and Pepper sat alone at their dining room table, careful that Tony wasn’t home to stop them.

“Ross said that the Rogues would try to force interaction with Tony whenever Tony was visiting the Compound, which I don’t doubt but I don’t like the idea of,” Peter said, Pepper nodding.

“What are we going to do to stop it?”

“Well Tony told me to pick a few buildings or locations I like so he could transfer them over to my name in exchange for my business being absorbed by Stark Industries…,” Peter trailed off but his point was clear.

“So, you want to transfer the compound to you,” Pepper clarified anyway.

“It would stop them from steamrolling Tony. They can’t force him to let them use it in the first place but they could push him enough to let them since that’s where the Avengers were housed before.”

“But he couldn’t speak for it if it didn’t belong to him,” Pepper said grinning.

“Exactly. Even though I’m his son, legally his hands would be tied, they’d have to come to me but seeing as I’m a minor I would need informed adult counsel-”

“Which would be me,” Pepper finished, “This is a great start but what about when Rogers and his merry band of delinquents come to the Tower looking for Tony?”

“Well I thought about that last night and have a few questions. Does Rogers pardon cover civil suits and the Iron Man suit is technically owned by SI right?”

“The pardon doesn’t cover anything civil and yes the suit is considered SI property,” Pepper answered immediately, having read over the pardons the night before.

“Rogers and the rest of the Rogues assaulted Tony. Rogers and Barnes also once again assaulted him and cause extreme damage to the suit. Then they planned to kidnap me, even if they did actually kidnap Tony and it was pardoned, the intent to kidnap a minor would still stand. Theoretically speaking couldn’t you sue them for property damage and file for restraining orders due to their hostile activity?” Peter said easily, Pepper was grinning like a mad woman.

“Well if we’re speaking technically here, I  _ could  _ have them formally charged for intent for child endangerment and with the video we have that T’Challa provided they wouldn’t have much room to argue,” Pepper said smirking, “And we can’t forget how the witch destroyed part of the compound which was SI property at the time.”

“I guess there is quite a bit of paperwork to be filed. Did you get all that, FRIDAY?,” Peter asked.

“I did Peter and I’m compiling the documents and video evidence as we speak,” FRIDAY replied as a transferal of property document was printed, which Pepper quickly grabbed and signed in Tony’s name before having it quickly notarized and scanned into public record.

“Congratulations Peter! You are now a property owner,” Pepper stated, giving him the lease as Tony walked in.

“What did you two do?” he questioned, not liking the implications of their twin smirks.

“You remember when you told me to pick out a building or property that equalled the net worth of my business to be transferred to my name in exchange-,” Tony nodded before Peter continued, “Well it just so happens that the compound is worth 2.2 million and my business was worth 5.4 million so Pepper was kind enough to speed up the lease transfer for us.”

“Uh huh, I bet she was. You do realize the Council going to be down my throat for this right?”

“Yes but they can’t do much about it and they can’t ask you to give them access to a building that doesn’t belong to you. That was the point,” Pepper assured him.

“Why do I feel that you didn’t just do a property transfer?” Tony was suspicious of what the two could think of together.

“Because we did more,” Peter replied simply and laughed at Tony’s arched brow, “Nothing bad, just some precautions.”

“Fine I’ll find out at some point but for now, I’ll live in peaceful ignorance.” 

** 3 days later **

“Rogers and his team are going to be arriving today,” Tony informed everyone in the kitchen and breakfast bar, “They are going to expect me to be present.”

“They are going to be in for a surprise,” Pepper told him, landing a kiss on his cheek. 

“Why?”

“Because you aren’t going, I am. I have some forms to give them and a restraining order to serve,” Pepper said grinning.

“Of course you would put in for a restraining order,” Tony muttered exasperated and amused despite himself, “I don’t want you going alone.”

“I’ll be going with her,” Rhodey cut in, “I promised Pete I’d get a picture of their faces when Pepper gives them the news,” he and Peter sharing a grin at Tony’s dramatic eye roll.

“Fine it’s not like I can stop you. Peter this means you and I have some uninterrupted lab time! So, to the lab we go!” Tony shouted excitedly and grabbed Peter’s hand to drag him to the lab, leaving Rhodey and Pepper to stare after them fondly.

“You know eventually they’re going to make  _ real  _ lightsabers right?” Rhodey told her.

Pepper snorted, “I’ve been waiting for it and praying it is long into the future.”

*****

“It’s about damn time we get to go home,” Barton said, staring down at the quickly approaching runway.

“What matters is that we are going home, not the time it took us to get here,” Rogers reasoned with a peaceful smile.

“What are we going to do about Stark?” the archer demanded.

“He told the Council that he would have nothing to do with us, Steve,” Romanov reminded.

“Yes but there will be plenty of opportunities to talk to him about his unacceptable behavior,” Rogers answered plainly.

“And the boy?” Barnes inquired in a surprisingly soft voice.

“He’s smart and protective, but he clearly has been misguided. We’ll talk with him and get him to see that he’d be better off away from Tony,” Rogers told him with a comforting pat on the shoulder, “We could even help find him a new family.”

“Or we could be the new family,” Barnes suggested looking hopeful.

“Bucky, that isn’t possible. I know you want a kid brother or something but this kid needs to be far away from Tony’s influence as soon as possible. We can’t keep him around, it’s for his own safety,” Rogers reasoned gently. Barnes only reply was slumping his shoulders as the plane landed.

Stepping out onto the American soil was the best thing Rogers had ever felt, “It feels good to be home.”

“I’m sure it’ll feel better when you get to the Compound, Mr. Rogers,” Everett Ross stepped up to introduce himself to the team, “Hello everyone I am Everett Ross, I will be helping you with your transfer.”

“Ross?” Rogers looked confused, not recognizing the man.

“I believe you’re thinking of Thaddeus Ross, don’t worry about him. Mr. Stark was able to gather enough evidence against him to have him thrown in jail for the rest of his life. If it makes you all more comfortable you may simply call me Everett,” the man told the Rogues, seeing them nod their acceptance, “Alright now that introductions are out of the way let’s get you all settled back in at the Compound and-” 

The sound of heels against concrete interrupted whatever Everett was about to say and causing the Rogues to look towards the sound. What they saw was no less than a miracle to them. Pepper Potts in a sharp suit with stilettos so high it made your feet hurt just by looking but she made it seem like walking on clouds and walking beside of her was Rhodey. All of them had thought he’d never walk again but that didn’t seem to be the case. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Pepper said in a tone that made it clear that she wasn’t at all apologetic, “I couldn’t help but overhear that you were taking them to the Compound, it appears you haven’t gotten the update Mr. Ross. The Avengers are not allowed in the Compound-” There was a loud cry of outrage from the Rogues at this.

“The Compound is our home, you can’t just take it from us!”

“Fucking Stark and his fucking tantrums!”

“Ms. Potts! Surely you can talk to Tony, get him to let us back in the Compound.”

Pepper silenced them all with a look before addressing Rogers statement, “I’m afraid that I cannot talk Tony into letting you use the Compound because Tony doesn’t own the Compound any more,” she smiled at their confused looks.

“He sold the Compound? How could he do such a thing?”

“Actually Tony absorbed a multimillion dollar company in exchange for property of the seller's choosing and change if need be, the seller chose the Compound and as it stands Stark Industries still owes 3.2 million. Tony couldn’t renege on the deal without causing negative effects to SI so we gave up the Compound,” the Rogues looked conflicted.

“Well then where are we going to stay?” Rogers and Barton demanded.

“That brings me to my next point,” Pepper said with a shark's grin as she handed them each folders, “You have been served.”

“Served with what exactly Ms. Potts,” Everett asked her nervous at the hostility coming off the woman.

“Restraining orders and a lawsuit,” Pepper replied with a smile as Rogers team squawked in rage, “I suggest you count yourself lucky there isn’t a formal charge in there.”

“For what!?” Rogers nearly shouted in alarm.

“Intent to harm a minor. We have video evidence of you planning to kidnap Peter Stark and we have video of you and Barnes beating Tony to a bloody pulp in that Hydra bunker. None of you are allowed within 500 yards of Tony Stark and his son. You are also not allowed on any property owned by Tony Stark and his son. You are not to have any contact with either Stark; if you do, formal harassment charges will be filed. I’ll see you in court Rogers,” with that Pepper turn to walk away but before she could Maximoff’s red mist tried pitifully to surround her.

“Ms. Maximoff I do not suggest trying something like that again, it will be met with legal action this is your one and only warning.”

“Ms. Potts she’s just a child. She can’t control it when she’s emotional and you’ve just informed us that we have no home. Surely you can understand,” Rogers tried to placate. 

“Mr. Rogers, she is 26 years old. She is not a child. Peter Stark is a child, a child you had planned to kidnap to use for your own ends. Frankly, I don’t care if she’s upset she personally destroyed part of the compound and harmed one of the few people willing to accept her after all that she has done.”

“Wanda hasn’t done anything wrong,” Barton growled, stepping up to defend the witch.

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him, “She volunteered to be a Hydra agent and a human experiment in order to get revenge on a man that had nothing to do with her parents death, she helped create and then sided with Ultron. It was only after she found out that the entire human race, including herself and her brother would be murdered did she switch sides. So, Mr. Barton you’re wrong. She has done quite a bit wrong.”

Barnes looked shocked at the information, taking a step away from the others while Rogers continued to insist that Maximoff is a child.

“Alright this is getting us nowhere,” Romanov spoke up, “Ms. Potts will you tell us who bought the Compound so we can talk to them.”

Pepper’s grin widened to scary proportions, “Oh, I’ll tell you but you will not speak with him unless you want legal action to be taken.” She laughed at their confused and nervous glances, “Peter Stark owns the Compound now and he isn’t very happy with any of you,” Pepper enjoyed the shocked expressions for a moment before walking off. Rhodey was about to follow when Wilson grabbed his arm.

“I’m glad you’re alright, Rhodey.”

“It’s Colonel Rhodes to you and it is all thank to Tony Stark that I can walk at all. I suggest you let go of my arm,” Rhodey told him coldly, ignoring the hurt in the other man’s eyes as he ripped his arm away.

“Colonel, can’t you talk to Peter? Get him to see we need the Compound? He must be more reasonable than Tony, right?” Rogers pleaded.

Rhodey looked him in the eye and laughed, it was a harsh sound, “You would be in a better position if Tony owned the Compound, Tony would forgive you. Tony would welcome you home with open arms, Tony would let you have everything back the way it was,” Rogers was looking hopeful at this point, “But he won’t because of Peter. You see Peter and Tony are very much alike and oh so different. While Tony may forgive you for everything and allow you to use him in any way, Peter will never forgive you. Peter is someone who, like Tony, loves with every fiber in his being and does anything to protect the ones he loves, but he is also more stubborn and more explosive than Tony ever was. If you had kidnapped Peter, you would have a pissed off Tony Stark that would’ve eventually forgiven you or at least tolerated you but you kidnapped  _ Tony _ , Peter’s Dad that he loves more than anyone. He won’t give you a damn thing and after what you’ve done, he’ll do anything he can to keep your hooks out of Tony. And you wanna know what the greatest part about it is?”

Rogers looked about ready to keel over because of his mistake but nodded anyway.

“Tony wouldn’t be able to stop him even if he tried. Good day Rogers.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!!! I love them!!!!!!!!!


	12. Bucky's tired of the Rogue's Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long hopefully some good Bucky Barnes will make up for it!

“There has been an increase in vandalism of Captain America memorabilia around the globe,” the news anchor stated.

“It’s even worse than when they all refused to sign the Accords,” her co-host said, slightly alarmed.

“Well, can you blame them? After the newest information release last night, it is a wonder that people aren’t holding pitchforks yet.”

“We don’t even know if it’s true.”

“Both you and I saw the videos, Mr. Rogers took the word of a Hydra agent over his own teammates and then attacked Mr. Stark while he was unarmed. Not only did you do that but he also let the Hydra agent onto the team without hesitation. It’s unacceptable,” the anchor seethed at her co-host.

“ _ Captain  _ Rogers must have had a reason.”

“I have to remind you that according to the public record that was included in the information release that Steven Rogers is not a Captain, he didn’t finish basic training at all, and what reason would a super soldier have to attack an unarmed civilian who is a base human? Tony Stark is a genius, yes, but he has no superhuman abilities so he was defenseless!” the co-host had nothing to say to that, “Now we turn to Mark with Sports.”

The TV in the common room of the Stark Family home was shut off by a grinning Peter as Fury and Coulson exited the elevator.

“Hello Director, Agent. What’s up?” Peter asked politely.

“We need you to stop the information leaks,” Fury stated, never the one to beat around the bush. 

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about,” Peter replied innocently.

“We know you’re the one that has been leaking the information about the Avengers,” Agent Coulson told him plainly with a blank expression.

“I can assure you that I have done nothing wrong and that you can look all you want there is no evidence of any wrongdoing,” Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh we know there isn’t any evidence, we’ve searched several times and have found nothing but you are the only one with the motive to do this,” Agent Coulson told him.

“Well than there is nothing more to discuss please leave,” Peter replied, the sharp smile painted on his face telling them that the information leaks were him with kiddie gloves on.

********

“What the hell does Stark think he’s doing?” Barton growled from his perch on the sofa at the rundown building the UN was able to get on short notice.

“Which Stark are you referring to? Remember there’s two of them now,” Sam stated, unhelpfully as the others glowered at the news.

“I don’t think Tony would do this,” Romanoff said from her place leaning against the wall with Barton nodding in agreement.

“Yea, it’s gotta be the brat. I still can’t believe they let Tony Stark adopt a kid.”

“The plan is still the same. Get back into Tony’s life then get the kid into a more suitable environment,” Rogers said, trying to look anywhere but the tv.

“Why don’t we just leave the guy alone? We’ve done enough and we’re back home now so what does it matter?” Bucky asked in a tired tone.

“It matters because we don’t deserve this treatment, Stark does! He is a murderer pretending to be a hero and we are the ones paying for doing nothing wrong while he sits back and watches us burn!” Wanda stormed in from the other room fuming, not noticing that Bucky got up and left the room as she entered.

Steve sighed, “Wanda calm down. Tony isn’t going to let this treatment go on much longer. In a few days he’ll make it blow over like he always does.”

“He’d better,” came Wanda’s reply.

“What are we going to do in the meantime?” Romanoff asked, seemingly uninterested.

“We find a way to get back into the Compound,” Rogers said it like it was the only logical thing to do.

“We can’t get near or contact Peter Stark so how are we going to do that?” Barton inquired.

“And he hates us, you heard what Rhodes said. The kid isn’t going to turn his back on Stark,” Sam cut in.

“We’ll just have to get creative,” Rogers said, sitting heavily on the sofa.

*****

Barnes ran to catch up to Rhodes the next day, 

“Colonel Rhodes, may I have a word.”

“Considering what you did to my best friend, no you may not,” Rhodey replied stiffly.

“Steve and the others are planning something. I’ve come to warn you. I won’t be apart of any of it. Steve’s… He’s different from how I remember him. The Stevie I knew was hard headed yes but he was smarter than this and would have never suggested kidnapping anyone. The Stevie I knew wouldn’t have done  _ any  _ of this shit. The more I learn of what has been happening the more I want to stay away from them. And I am truly sorry for what happened, all of it. I won’t make excuses or pleas for forgiveness, just know that I regret my involvement in what happened.”

Barnes’s speech gave Rhodey pause before he nodded.

“Alright what are they planning now?”

“I don’t know exactly but they want to take Stark’s son from him, they seem to think that the boy is in danger of being corrupted by Stark. That’s all I know.”

“I’m going to tell them this and see what they say.”

“Will you also tell them how sorry I am, I didn’t want any of this. I just wanted to be left alone but the world seemed to have other plans and I’m sorry for everything I did.”

“I’ll tell them but don’t tell any of the Rogues that you spoke to me,” Rhodey told him, “That is an order from a commanding officer Sargent.” 

This caused Barnes to salute, “Sir yes sir.”

~Later at the Tower~

“I can see that your plan is working,” Rhodey said to Peter at dinner that night.

“Of course it is, did you expect anything different?” 

“No I didn’t but a little birdie came to me about the Rogues trying to free you from the bad influence that is Tony Stark,” Rhodey said.

“What the fuck is wrong with them?! They think I’d let that happen?! If they come near my son I’ll rip their fucking throats out,” Tony ranted, already in a bad mood from dealing with the Council all day.

Pepper place a calming hand on Tony’s shoulder while Peter continued the conversation, “Who told you this?”

“Barnes,” everyone at the table looked surprised and skeptical, “I know that was the same way at first but then he told me that he refuses to be apart of any of the shit Rogers is trying to pull and that Rogers isn’t the man he remembers growing up with.”

“So Frostbite wants to put an end to the plan they have going on?”

“I think he’s trying to make amends Tones.”

“Well, he’s made a good start but it’s still a long way before I trust him,” Tony stated plainly as he continued to eat his dinner in a grumpy manner.

“Hey, why don’t we give him a chance to earn that trust?” Peter suggested with a grin.

“What did you have in mind, kiddo?”

“He has the Rogues trust, he could spy and tell us everything they’re planning. If he’s willing of course.”

“Hmmm.. I don’t know if he would be willing but it’s worth bringing up, don’t you think Tones?” Rhodey asked.

“Yea, I agree that it’d be nice to have someone on the inside so ask him and see what he does.”

~ The Next Day ~

“He agreed,” Rhodey told Tony over the phone.

“Really? Just like that?”

“Yea, said he hated everyone on Rogers team, what their planning is just plain wrong and that he’ll do anything to help.”

“Awesome, did he have anything else on what they’re doing?”

“No so far it just half baked ideas that’d fail anyway.”

“Ha! As if they could do anything else.”

“I know right? Anyway I gotta go, I’ll see you later Tones.”

“Okay Rhodey-bear go kick some ass and come home safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone is waiting for Bruce and Thor, don't worry they are coming soon ;).  
> Please comment! I love reading them so much <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3


End file.
